Demonic Triangle (Sequel to Demonic Past)
by zowater
Summary: The final part of the Inuyasha Trilogy that I have written. Now that Kaida knows about her past she needs to decide what she wants to do.
1. Chapter 1- Return

Kaida smiled as she looked at the well. She was wearing an older style kimono and had her hair tied back in a ponytail. Her long cat tail was curled around her leg, keeping hidden, as her Mom walked up. Her mother wore a similar outfit and had a few small bags with her.

"Kaida…."

"I know. I can't wait to go back either!" Kaida smiled looking at the well again. Sesshomaru.

It had been two months since Kaida had come back. The time had been spent saying bye to family, making excuses, and packing. Now Kaida was only steps away from her path home. Her true home.

"Kaida… What if it doesn't work?"

"It will." Kaida said determined. We will go back! It will work! I will see Sesshomaru again? "Come on Mom. No point waiting."

Mira nodded then took Kaida's hand. "You ready?"

Kaida only nodded, and then jumped.

"KAIDA!" Sar yelled spotting her as she ran up. He flung his arms around her happily. "I've missed you little sister. What kept you?"

"I was busy saying bye."

"Kaida…" Mira wheezed walking up. "What… did… I… say… about…. running…"

Sar's face brightened. "Mo-." Before he could finish or take a step, Calzive was there hugging Mira and kissing her.

Kaida smiled watching her parents and thought of Sesshomaru. Maybe someday… it will be like that for us…

"KAIDA!" Shippo jumped up and hugged her happily. "You're back!"

"Yep." I wonder if Sesshomaru misses me… She smiled to herself. All during the last two months all she could think about had been Sesshomaru. "Sorry I was gone so long."

"I missed you." Shippo smiled, then frowned. "You aren't going to leave are you?"

"No. I'm here for good."

"Kaida are you coming?" Calzive yelled happily. "I must take you and your mother to your new home."

"Actually I needed to talk to you guys about that."

Her parents paused and looked at her frowning.

"I want to come stay with you both, and Sar." She added before he could say anything. "But I feel I should help Kagome and the gang deal with Naraku."

"But it will be dangerous." Mira whimpered, scared for her daughter.

"Don't worry Mom. I'll be fine. After all, I am a demon." She smiled confidently and Mira sighed giving in.

"Promise you'll come back to us."

"Of course mom. You and dad go catch up. And have Sar introduce you to Min."

Calzive frowned. "Kaida."

"Dad calm down. I'll be fine. Plus I've got Raz." She held up the spear. "Not to mention my claws."

"Please be careful…. I've heard about this demon… And I don't like what I've heard."

"Dad please." She smiled calmly. "I'm stronger now. I'll be fine. And when it's all over I'll come home. I promise."

Calzive smiled gently. "Of course you will… Come on Mira, Sar… Let's go home."

"But!" Sar frowned.

"She'll be fine son. Let her go."

"… If you don't come back soon then I'll come looking for you, understand!"

"Yeah." Kaida smiled.

"Hey guys!" Kaida waved spotting Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha. Shippo waved from her shoulder. "Where's Kagome?"

"Talking to Kaida before we leave." Sango said standing up. "So are you here to stay?"

"Yep. So what have I missed?"  
They all exchanged a look then started. "Well to start we only have one shard and Naraku has gotten stronger. But we know how to kill him."

"What do you mean 'you know?'"

"Naraku can't be killed in the normal way because in a lot of ways he is just a corpse. He discarded his heart and the only way to kill him is to kill his heart."

"Alright…" Kaida nodded. "So we need to find his heart."

"That's the hard part." Sango frowned. "Naraku has a special gem that hides his heart's demonic aura, it's called the Fuyoheki."

"Hmm." Kaida frowned. "So what is the plan?"

"We're using this small crystal to find him. If it glows we aren't near, but if it loses its glow then we are close." Miroku held up the small crystal.

"Okay." Kaida nodded. "Let's go find that Demon."


	2. Chapter 2- Moryomaru

"It's so great to be back." Kaida smiled. "I missed you Shippo!" She smiled hugging the little fox demon.

"So what did you tell your family and friends?" Shippo asked.

"That I was moving... But I don't really have a lot of good friends... Mainly Kagome... And of course you guys." She smiled. "Now I get to wait for Kagome with you guys."

Shippo laughed. "Yeah... So you're really staying for good?"

"Of course." Kaida smiled. Sesshomaru... I hope to see you soon... "Inuyasha and Kagome should be returning soon." Kaida got up and walked over to Miroku and Sango. "Come on you two."

They started heading towards the Inuyasha forest. "Hey do you head that buzzing?" Shippo asked.

"LOOK! Saimyosho!" Sango pointed.

"LET'S GO!" Kaida yelled running forward. Naraku is probably aiming for Kagome! Right when they ran up they found Kagome's shikon shard being stolen by Hakudoshi and the Saimyosho.

"Oh no!" Kagome gasped. "My shard!"

Inuyasha growled angrily. "Come on let's follow him!"

"Right!" They all nodded and started to run after them.

After a while they came to a clearing. "KOHAKU!" Sango yelled spotting her brother.

Her brother! She saw Kagura and frowned. "Kagura don't you dare hurt him!"

Kagura glanced over briefly and then pulled out her feather. She sent Kohaku off surprisingly.

"KAGURA!" Hakudoshi glared. "What are you doing!" He started to attack her.

"Sango go after your brother!" Kaida said pulling out her spear. Her tail puffed up angrily and she shot at Hakudoshi, protecting Kagura.

Hakudoshi frowned and suddenly Goryomaru showed up and blocked her.

"What?" Inuyasha blinked. They all froze as they watched Goryomaru shift into Moryomaru.

"Ah..." Kaida gasped as he knocked her aside. He then began to absorb the shikon shard.

"What the..." Shippo blinked. "What are they doing?"

"Moryomaru go after the other shard." Hakudoshi said calmly. Moryomaru quickly shot off.

"Oh no! Kohaku, Sango!" Kaida gasped. "I'm going after them!" She shot off with all her speed after Moryomaru. This isn't good! Moryomaru is strong! Sango will have trouble!

She gasped as she was suddenly intercepted by a demon. She dodged and blocked with her spear. "...Cat... demon..." It growled.

Kaida frowned. "Who are you and what do you want?" She held out her spear.

"...Naraku... sent... me... He wants... you..." The demon growled.

Kaida frowned and dodged as he aimed at her again. She sliced out at him with her claws grazing his sides. "Go tell that demon I have no wish to be anywhere near him!"

The demon frowned, but gasped as Kaida sliced at him again, only this time she really got him. He collapsed and Kaida sighed. Naraku... She turned and continued to run.

She came up just in time to see Kohaku and Sango talking. She blinked as Shippo looked over at her. "HEY! Kaida are you okay?!"

With Kohaku here... It will be dangerous if Naraku sends another demon after me... He's just a kid and Sango only got him back... "Shippo... Let the others know I'm going off for a bit... There is something I need to check out... Don't worry about me." She smiled and then ran off. Now what?

An image of Sesshmaru came to her mind and she smiled. He's strong... And I want to see him... It's been so long... She felt her heart beat strongly. "Now just to find him!" She sniffed the air and then took off.


	3. Chapter 3- Kaida, Rin, and Sesshomaru

Kaida landed in a tree and sniffed the air. "I can't find a trace of him... Where could he be..." She sighed sitting down. "Sesshomaru... I miss you..." She closed her eyes and sighed, but paused as the wind blew a scent to her. "RIN!"

She shot forward through trees following the scent till she came to a small empty campsite. "They were here... Not too long ago either..." She smiled. Sesshomaru... She continued on following the scent for a bit. She jumped up into a tree to scan the area.

"Lord Jaken!" She heard a voice call. RIN! She shot forward and landed in front of the voice. "Kaida?"

"Hey Rin." Kaida smiled and hugged her. "It's been a while." Her tail whipped around happily as she kissed Rin's forehead.

"Wow Kaida... Your tail is so fuzzy!" She rubbed up against it. "It's like Lord Sesshomaru's."

"You think so?" Kaida smiled. "Where... where is he?" She shifted and sniffed at the air. His scent was stale.

"I don't know... He went off and hasn't returned." Rin sighed. "I hope he's okay."

Kaida smiled and patted her head. "I'm sure he's fine... What do you say to some food real quick? I think I can catch some fish..."

"Sounds yummy!" Rin smiled hugging Kaida. "What do you think Lord Jaken?"

The toad demon frowned. "I do not care... Or the girl..." Jaken looked away.

"Aw... Jaken aren't you a little bug." She patted Rin's head. "Come on. If he gets hungry we'll save some."

"And some for Lord Sesshomaru in case he comes back?" Rin asked.

"Yep." She smiled. "Don't worry... Now let's go get some fish!" She led Rin to the river and started fishing. Rin watched in awe as she easily snatched up the fish. "There we go."

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" Rin said twirling around. "You are amazing!"

"I'm not that amazing." Kaida flushed. She gathered up the fish. "Let's get it all ready."

"Right!" Rin smiled. She followed Rin back to the camp to get the food ready.

Rin eat at the food. "This is delicious!" Kaida smiled as she ate and watched Rin. She paused as she heard a noise. She looked up and froze seeing Sesshomaru. "LORD SESSHOMARU!" Rin jumped up.

"Rin..." He turned and looked at Kaida.

"Uh.. Hi... Sesshomaru..." She shifted getting up. "It's... been a while..."

"...You are back..." Sesshomaru said calmly.

Kaida nodded. "Yes..." She looked at Rin. "Rin looks like she's doing well... I'm glad... We'll now that you are back... I think I'll be going." What was I thinking... He wouldn't want me to stay with them.

"I've said it before, but you will be fine if you wish to travel with us." Sesshomaru said sitting.

Kaida paused. "I..."

"Please stay!" Rin said grabbing her arm. "Please!"

"...Ah.. Alright." Kaida smiled gently. "Why don't you give Sesshomaru some food."

"Okay." Rin smiled rushing over to Sesshomaru with the food. "Lord Sesshomaru! Here! Kaida and I made this."

Sesshomaru looked at it and slowly took it. He took a bite and nodded. "It's fine."

Kaida smiled happily. She sat down and ate. Her tail twitched happily and she kept her eyes ... You are so... amazing... She closed her eyes and rested back. She blinked as she felt Rin curl up against her side. She looked at the girl and smiled. This is nice... It almost feels like a family... She blushed just thinking about it. Me and Sesshomaru...as a family... Would it ever be able to happen? She rested back. I can only dream.


	4. Chapter 4- I Will Protect You

Kaida woke up and was confused by her surroundings at first, but quickly remembered everything. She sat up and looked down seeing Rin still asleep against her side. She gently ran a hand through the young child's hair.

"She has missed you." Sesshomaru said suddenly. She looked over to see him standing.

"She's a sweet kid... I'm glad that she is okay... I've worried about her before. Of course then I remembered you... And I knew that there was nothing to be worried about."

"...What about you?" He asked calmly.

"Me?... We'll as you can see I'm a demon now... So I've been able to hold my own." She got up slowly, trying not to wake up Rin.

"...Have you been traveling with Inuyasha's group?" She could hear the venom in his voice.

"... Part of the time yeah... But I don't see why you hate him so much... Even if he is only half, he's still you brother. You share the same father." She thought of Sar and smiled. "Having a brother is nice."

"...It's dangerous with them..."

"It's dangerous with me..." She whispered.

Sesshomaru blinked and looked at her. "What are you talking about?"

"It's nothing... No I should tell you... Demons will probably be coming after me... But for the most part I can handle myself. I left Inuyasha's group because one of them has a little brother who just joined up with them... I didn't want to put him in danger when he just found his sister again." She smiled. "Finding family is great."

"...These demons... Why are they after you?" He frowned walking closer to Kaida.

She flushed thinking of Naraku. "Their master is after me... It's a long story..." She looked at Rin. "If you want me to leave so I don't put her in trouble... I can go... I didn't think it would be a problem with you here to protect her."

"...I will protect you as well." He said calmly walking past her over to Ah-Un.

"You... Sesshomaru..." She blinked shocked.

"The demon controlling them... It is Naraku."

Kaida froze. "You know him?"

"I will kill him." Sesshomaru said darkly.

"Ah." Rin yawned waking up. "Morning!" She smiled seeing Kaida. "I'm glad you're still here."

"Morning Rin." She picked the girl up. "It looks like we are going to be going now."

"Alright."

They then began to walk. It was then that Kaida noticed Jaken and realized that he must have been there the whole time. It made her a bit flustered. Of course Sesshomaru acted like nothing had happened. Did he really mean that... Did it have some deeper meaning... Or is it simply because I'm Rin's friend? She watched Sesshomaru's back and smiled. It doesn't matter right now.

They walked in mostly silence for a while. Kaida kept on alert, but blinked when Jaken spoke. "The demonic aura of the crystal is weakening. Naraku's heart is near."

Kaida shivered slightly. "His heart?" Sesshomaru looked at her briefly.

"Oh, there's a cave up there." Rin pointed.

"Stand back." Sesshomaru said calmly. He easily destroyed the wall. Before Kaida could even compliment Sesshomaru she spotted Moryomaru.

"Inuyasha's brother, is it?" The demon asked.

"I have never considered that half-demon to be my brother." Sesshomaru said coldly. "But if you possess that knowledge, you must be Naraku's heart." He drew his sword.

"Sesshomaru you shall regret wielding that sword before a proper greeting."

"And I shall make you regret uttering Inuyasha's name in my presence." The two started fighting and it was only then that Kaida recognized that Moryomaru looked slightly different. He looked stronger, and he had new green armor.

"Tokijin can't even scratch that armor!" Jaken cried out worriedly. Kaida said nothing as she focused on the battle. She blinked in awe as Sesshomaru sent a blue ball of energy straight at Moryomaru. But her awe was short lived as it did nothing.

"Keep swinging that sword of yours. I shall absorb your demonic energy!" Sesshomaru sent another energy ball at Moryomaru as if he had simply ignored Moryomaru's taunt. "Now it's your turn to be on the receiving end." Moryomaru created small red energy balls and sent them straight at Sesshomaru.

"SESSHOMARU!" Kaida cried out worriedly. She let out a breath of relief as he easily dodged.

Moryomaru turned and looked at Kaida. "The half demon Naraku loved." Kaida flinched. "Just wait your turn girl!"

Sesshomaru interrupted him by sending another energy ball, drawing back his attention.

"It seems Lord Sesshomaru's attacks are making him stronger!" Rin said watching the fight. "Hey! Shouldn't we stop him!?" She yelled as she shook Jaken by the collar.

"Idiot, Lord Sesshomaru has a brilliant plan." Jaken said pulling away from the child. It was almost a funny enough scene to make Kaida smile, but not with the battle going on.

"What kind of plan?" Rin blinked.

"Moron, if I knew I wouldn't suffer so much!" Jaken said getting teary eyed.

"He'll be okay." Kaida whispered. He has to be. She watched as Moryomaru sent another wave of small red energy balls. Sesshomaru just seemed to get annoyed and created a huge blue ball, which stopped the red ones. He then shot forward and hit Moryomaru's shoulder. Tokijin suddenly cracked.

"It won't work, Sesshomaru." Moryomaru said causing Sesshomaru to frown. "I shall take your demonic energy." He wrapped his tentacles around Sesshomaru and Kaida gasped in shock and fear. "Are you ready Sesshomaru?"

Kaida blinked as the breeze brought a familiar scent to them. … Kagura… and blood? She sniffed the air confused.

"This scent…" She heard Lord Sesshomaru say.

"Did that stupid woman die? After betraying Naraku and betraying me for some trivial thing called freedom, she ended up dying a pathetic death. And dying in vain at that…. And she is only the first. The next woman to die will be that half demon down there. I will make it as painful as possible, before I absorb her."

Kaida shivered, but blinked in shock as Sesshomaru suddenly looked angry. "Silence!" He growled swinging Tokijin again and miraculously created a crack in the armor.

"I-Impossible! My shell!"

"I would expect no less from Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken boasted behind her.

"A little more! Just a little more!" Rin cheered, as if it was that easy.

"Sesshomaru…" Kaida whispered.

They all watched as the demonic energy in Moryomaru started to overflow out of the crack. "The demonic energy I absorbed!" He cried out in shock.

"My demonic energy cannot be contained in my pitiful vessel." Sesshomaru said as his sword started to spark. "Take this. Azure Dragon Wave!" Tokijin sparked and the shell cracked more. Right then Tokijin broke.

"T-Tokijin!" Jaken gasped.

"It snapped!" Rin gasped.

Sesshomaru frowned as he jumped back. "Tsk."

"Why you! Next time will be different!" Moryomaru growled before flying off.

"Sesshomaru!" Kaida said stepping towards him unsure. He ignored her and discarded the broken blade.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin said running up.

"I'm glad you're safe!" Jaken said optimistically.

Sesshomaru ignored them and jumped off. "Sesshomaru…" Kaida whispered and sniffed the air. Kagura?

"Ah, Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken called up.

"You're going to leave your sword behind?" Rin asked picking Tokijin up.

"I feel no attachment to a broken sword. I need only find a replacement." He flew off.

"Where is Lord Sesshomaru going?" Jaken frowned.

"A petal?" Rin said suddenly looking down.

Kaida flinched. He cares about Kagura… He plans to go to her… She felt a twinge of pain in her heart. He doesn't love me. "Come on Rin, let's make camp and wait for him to return."

"Okay." Rin said clutching Tokijin. "I'll hold onto this for him."

Kaida smiled gently. "You don't have to Rin…. I don't think it can be fixed."

"Oh… Okay." Rin nodded.


	5. Chapter 5- Sesshomaru I

Kaida watched Rin sleep and sighed. I'm sorry Rin... But I can't stay when I know my feelings will never be returned. She sighed and got up. "Ah-Un." She rubbed the dragon's necks. "Take care of them for me, alright?"

The dragon growled out his agreement silently.

Kaida smiled and nodded her thanks. She walked over to Rin and kissed her on the forehead. "Goodbye Rin."

"You are leaving?"

Kaida jumped up and spun. Sesshomaru stood at the edge of their camp site. "Sesshomaru..." She walked over to him, and then passed. He followed silently, leaving the two headed dragon to protect Rin. Once they were a good distance away, Kaida turned and faced him. "Yes. I've decided it's time for me to leave."

"That demon wasn't after you." Sesshomaru said, probably thinking Kaida was worried about Moryomaru attacking them again and hurting Rin.

"I know... But I can't stay anymore." She looked away. "... Kagura is dead isn't she? I recognized her scent, along with blood. You went to see her, and try to save her didn't you?"

"She is dead; there was nothing I could do about that." He said calmly.

"I have split feelings about that." Kaida sighed. "But it doesn't matter. I'm leaving now." She took a step forward.

"Why?" That one word caused Kaida to pause.

"Sesshomaru...I... Sesshomaru." She turned and faced him. "I can't stay somewhere that I know my feelings will not be returned. You loved Kagura that is why you went to see her. I know I will only every be second compared to her... And now I'm going to leave. Because... Sesshomaru... I... I love you." She shot off sadly and rubbed her eyes. I admitted it, but now it doesn't matter. He loved Kagura, and I will always be second to him.

She jumped up over a fallen tree and sighed. She landed calmly and froze as arms wrapped around her.

"Kaida..." Sesshomaru's voice shocked Kaida. "Kaida, don't leave." He loosened his grip so she could turn around.

"Sesshomaru?" She looked at him weakly. He looked back silently, and then leaned in gently and kissed her.

Kaida was shocked. She was instantly shocked by how gentle and passionate it was. She instantly was overcome by extreme feeling of love. She was shocked. He pulled back. "Don't leave."

"Se..." She smiled gently. "You love me, don't you?"

He said nothing, but she recognized a look of love in his eyes. "Don't leave Kaida."

"I won't... I'll stay." She whispered gently. "I love you Sesshomaru... I always will." She hugged him gently and they headed back towards the camp site. Sesshomaru seemed as cold as always, but now she recognized the love in the way he moved around her and the way he looked at her. She smiled.

The look in his eyes spoke for him. I love you Kaida


	6. Chapter 6- Tenseiga

Kaida smiled as she woke up the next morning. She was curled up against Sesshomaru's chest. She smiled happily. Oh Sesshomaru... She cuddled closer; she breathed in his scent happily. She closed her eyes reliving the moments from yesterday. Especially the kiss. She touched her lips and flushed slightly.

"Kaida..." Sesshomaru whispered gently.

"Good morning." She smiled as she got up. He watched her. "I'm going to go get some fruits for breakfast."

"Be careful." Sesshomaru nodded. "And come back quickly."

"I will." She smiled and walked off. She felt so happy; she could already see her future with Sesshomaru unfolding. Rin would be like their daughter… and if they had any of their own. She flushed just thinking about it.

By the time she had finished gathering up enough fruit for them all, she was heading back to the campsite and trying to figure out how marriage ceremonies worked for demons.

When she arrived back she found everyone awake and Rin crying. "Rin?"

"YOU'RE BACK!" Rin stopped crying instantly and dashed over to hug Kaida. "I thought you had left again!"

Kaida smiled. "No. I just went to get some food." She smiled up at Sesshomaru. "I have no wish to leave anymore."

Sesshomaru didn't say or do anything, but there was a spark in his eye that informed Kaida that he did care for her and was glad she was back and safe.

"Let's have some breakfast." Kaida patted Rin's head. "And then we can continue to travel."

Rin laughed happily and took the fruit Kaida handed her. Kaida smiled and took Sesshomaru another one. "Hungry?"

Sesshomaru let a small smile crack and took one. Kaida smiled, knowing his hard exterior was melting.

Once they finished breakfast Kaida rested back and watched Rin play with some flowers. Sesshomaru was standing on the edge of the cliff and staring out at the water. Kaida wanted to go to his side and hug him, but he looked like he was in deep thought and she didn't want to distract him.

Suddenly there was a flash of lightning. Sesshomaru glanced over as the smoke cleared and an old man on a three eyed cow was there.

"Huh?" Kaida blinked confused. "Who's that?"

"Totosai." Jaken grumbled.

"I see how it is." Totosai muttered to himself.

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru asked calmly.

"I knew that something was missing. Tokijin's gone." Totosai said eyeing Sesshomaru's waist where only one sword remained.

"Hm. Even without my sword, my claws will be enough to tear you apart." Sesshomaru growled. Kaida tensed, not sure what history there was between the two demons.

"That has nothing to do with this." Totosai sighed. "I was compelled to come here. Tenseiga called me."

"Tenseiga did?"

"Don't play dumb. You must have noticed that Tenseiga is making noise."

While Sesshomaru glanced at his sword Kaida stepped forward. "Excuse me, but who are you? And how do you know about Sesshomaru's sword?"

"My name is Totosai, and I am the one who forged Tenseiga."

"You…. Wow. So that explains how you could hear Tenseiga." She glanced over at the sword and smiled.

"Yes well Sesshomaru, it appears that your heart now has what it was lacking?"

"What do you mean 'lacking'?" Jaken grumbled. "Lord Sesshomaru has a perfect heart!"

Kaida chuckled slightly. She loved Sesshomaru, but she knew he was far from perfect. He still had quite a way to go till he was perfect. The first step would be getting along with his brother.

"He's strong and kind." Rin smiled. Her child's innocent made Kaida smiled. Rin was correct, even if not very many people knew it.

"I've never seen him be kind." Jaken said, his eyes starting to water.

"Don't cry, Master Jaken." Rin said.

"Tenseiga has reacted to the change in your heart." Totosai said, ignoring Rin and Jaken.

Kaida perked, wondering what Totosai was talking about. Sesshomaru turned away from Totosai and looked out over the sea again. Sesshomaru…

"A heart that felt rage and sorrow for the sake of another, most likely." Totosai continued. "Now, hand over Tenseiga." Totosai held out his hand expectantly.

Kaida tensed watching Sesshomaru turn around slightly. "What?"

"The time has come to reforge Tenseiga, into a weapon."

Reforge into a weapon…. Kaida glanced between Sesshomaru and Totosai shocked.

Kaida looked over as Totosai returned. He had taken Tenseiga in the morning and left Sesshomaru and the group to wait. They hadn't gone far, but Kaida was glad Totosai had found them easily. Totosai handed Sesshomaru his sword and looked at the field that they were standing in.

"Rin stay behind me." Kaida whispered and she moved back a little. She didn't want to get in Sesshomaru's way.

"Draw your sword." Totosai commanded.

Sesshomaru calmly pulled out Tenseiga. It looked exactly the same as Kaida remembered it. Suddenly an ogre slowly rose up out of the ground behind Sesshomaru.

"Ogre!" Jaken gasped. Kaida remained calm, she knew Sesshomaru could handle a weak demon. She glanced over at Totosai and found him watching Sesshomaru calmly.

Sesshomaru turned to face the Ogre calmly. Kaida watched as he jumped up and sliced along the ogre's chest, creating a purple line that faded quickly. Sesshomaru jumped back and landed calmly a few inches away. The ogre looked at itself confused, shocked that it was still alive.

"It didn't cut him!" Jaken wined, voicing Kaida's concern. "Nothing's changed!'

"Master Jaken!" Rin gasped, pointing towards the Ogre. "What's that? Behind the ogre…"

A purple crescent moon slice suddenly opened behind the Ogre.

"He's opened the Path to the Underworld." Totosai said calmly, but Kaida could tell he was kind of annoyed. Probably that Sesshomaru had gotten it down on the first try.

"Path to the Underworld?" Jaken blinked confused.

The ogre suddenly spilt where Sesshomaru had cut and fell apart. The opening behind him closed. Kaida was impressed.

"Wh-what was that?!" Jaken gasped.

"As you say, the ogre's body was taken to the other world." Totosai said calmly. The look of annoyance remained, but it was fading.

"A technique that cuts through to the Underworld…" Sesshomaru said looking at his sword.

"Tenseiga is a sword that connects this world with that world." Totosai said. "That is why Tenseiga's master can see creatures from the other world and cut them down, returning the dead to this world."

"Whoa, really?" Rin asked.

"So instead, he cuts into the Path to the Underworld, to literally send his enemy to the next world." Totosai continued. "That is how you use Tenseiga. And you just performed… Meido Zangestsuha."

"Amazing." Kaida smiled. "Sesshomaru…"

Sesshomaru ignored her for a moment and looked over at Totosai over his shoulder. He paused to think for a moment. "Totosai, I now hold Tenseiga for battle." A wind blew through the air.

Kagura…. Kaida looked at Sesshomaru. He gave her a look, saying he loved her but he was going to avenge Kagura's death.

"Wind?" Rin blinked, she obviously was too young to understand the significant of the wind.

"Let's go." Sesshomaru turned and started to walk off. Rin and Jaken ran after her, trying to catch up.

"So cool!" Kaida heard Jaken say.

"Thank you Totosai." Kaida smiled looking over at the older demon. "Sesshomaru won't say it, but deep down he is thankful." She waved as she ran to Sesshomaru's side. "Come on Sesshomaru…. Let's go."


	7. Chapter 7- Hello Again

Kaida yawned as the group settled down for the night. They had been walking around for a while watching Sesshomaru practice his new technique. He was able to get the crescent moon to grow a bit, but it still wasn't a full moon. Totosai had told them that it would become a full moon shape when it got stronger. Sesshomaru seemed determined to practice and get it stronger as they traveled. He was still searching for Moryomaru, but they hadn't gotten any scent of him or Naraku.

Kaida wasn't fully complaining. She didn't want to go anywhere either of the two, but she knew Sesshomaru wanted to kill both of them. Rin and Jaken quickly fell asleep after having a quick dinner, but Kaida wasn't tired yet. So instead she snuggled up against Sesshomaru. He didn't seem to mind when she rested her head on his chest. "Sesshomaru…" Kaida whispered gently. "Don't worry… You'll find them."

He was silent for a moment. "Can I leave Rin in your protection?"

"Of course." Kaida smiled. "You go find that monster and kill him. I'll wait for you." Kaida smiled and leaned up kissing him gently. "Go ahead…. But do you mind waiting till morning?" Kaida smiled gently as she snuggled up against him sleepily. "I sleep easier when I'm with you."

She felt Sesshomaru's hand brush through her hair. She wished for a moment that he had both his arms so he could hold her as well, but she knew that there was nothing she could do about that. "Sleep." Sesshomaru said gently. It was sweet, the only times he spoke gently was when they were alone… or at least the only two awake in their group.

"Alright…. I love you Sesshomaru." Kaida whispered gently before drifting off to sleep.

When Kaida woke up, Sesshomaru was gone. She knew she shouldn't expect anything more, but she still wished he would have at least woken her up before he left.

"Mm…" Rin sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Lord Sesshomaru?"

"He left." Kaida got up. "But he'll be back. And while we wait we can have some breakfast and start walking."

"Alright." Rin smiled. Nothing seemed to faze her. Jaken on the other hand woke up and grumpily complained about Sesshomaru leaving him behind. Kaida just ignored him as she made up breakfast for the group.

"I'm glad that you are with us." Rin smiled as they walked later. "I miss you when you're gone."

"So do I." Kaida smiled. I'm glad to be back and traveling with you and Sesshomaru again."

"Don't forget master Jaken." Rin laughed. "And Ah-Un! They are with us as well!"

"How could I forget?" Kaida laughed and patted Rin's head. She glanced over at Ah-Un and Jaken. "I guess it's because they are always so silent."

Jaken frowned. Ah-Un paused at the same time as Kaida. They had both recognized a scent in the air. Kaida spun and froze as she saw Naraku standing in their path.

"Hello Kaida… It's been a while." He eyed her over. "And I see you are a demon now. How interesting."

"Rin run!" Kaida said stepping in front of Rin. "Ah-Un protect her!" The dragon nodded and grabbed Rin and Jaken before running off.

"How sweet." Naraku said, but he ignored the fleeing group. "But I didn't come for them. I came for you."

"And I'm going to kill you!" Kaida pulled out Raz and shot at him. "I'm stronger now than I was before!"

"I can see that." Naraku said calmly as he dodged her attack. "But so am I… And I have decided that I'm going to lock you away out of the way while I complete my goal." He dodged her next attack. "That way you don't get in my way, and I can see you when I wish to."

"You really think I'll let you take me?" Kaida smirked landing. "I have no plans of going anywhere with you!" She shot at him again, but this time Naraku did more than dodge. He knocked her to the ground and hit her spear out of her reach. He smirked and one of his vines shot forward and shot through her shoulder and pinned her to the ground.

Kaida flinched at the pain and whimpered. Naraku smirked. "This is not a choice you get to make. You are coming with me." He wrapped another vine around her. "I didn't want to hurt you, but you wouldn't come quietly."

Kaida couldn't move as his vines tightened their grip. Losing blood wasn't helping either. Sesshomaru….. I need you…. No…. I need to be able to save myself… He won't always be here to save me…. Kaida struggled as much as she could and whipped her tail around, trying to create enough room to get out of Naraku's grip.

"Now what are you doing?" Naraku frowned. "You don't think you can get away from me do you? I am stronger than you Kaida."

"No…. I'm…. not…. going…. with…you…" Kaida bit down on one of the vines, cutting enough room for her to wiggle out. She dropped down to the ground and flinched as the pain from her shoulder flared.

Naraku laughed as he watched Kaida pick up her spear. "What do you plan to do injured like that?"

Kaida shot at him, ignoring the pain as best as she could. If I can at least land a big enough blow he should run… He's always been a coward if it came to his life! Kaida threw the spear and watched it fly through Naraku's shoulder. He frowned, but looked unaffected. "No…"

"Now enough of this Kaida, you're coming with me."

Right as Naraku was about to pin Kaida again, Naraku jumped out of the way as a crescent moon appeared in the sky where he had been a moment before.

Kaida turned and saw Sesshomaru standing there with Tenseiga in his hand. "Sesshomaru!"

Naraku frowned as he eyed Sesshomaru. "I see…. So that's how it is?" He looked between Kaida and Sesshomaru. He looked annoyed. "Goodbye Kaida…" He turned and disappeared.

"Are you alright?" Sesshomaru turned to Kaida.

"I'll be fine." She nodded; her shoulder she could feel was already healing.

"KAIDA!" Rin came running up from behind Sesshomaru and hugged her. "I went and got Lord Sesshomaru… Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine." Kaida smiled down at the girl, and then looked up at Sesshomaru. "As long as Sesshomaru is here I'll be fine."


	8. Chapter 8- Poison

Kaida followed Sesshomaru silently. He looked upset still after what had happened with Naraku. It had been a couple days, but Sesshomaru hadn't talked to her about it. He had just told them to stick close to him. Rin didn't seem concerned at all, but Kaida was worried about Sesshomaru. She stepped closer to him. "Sesshomaru… Can we talk?"

He said nothing as they walked. Kaida sighed, but her thoughts were interrupted as both her and Sesshomaru caught a scent. It was similar to Naraku's, but slightly different. Sesshomaru seemed to recognize it and sped up. "Rin stay close!" Kaida said before following Sesshomaru.

Kaida walked out of some bushes and paused. Sesshomaru stood staring up in the air where a man had just disappeared. But Kaida's attention was drawn to something else. A young boy in an outfit similar to Sango's was lying on the ground covered in snakes. Kaida could smell the poison coming from the boy.

"Kohaku!" Rin gasped and rushed to help the boy.

"Don't touch him Rin. Those snakes are poisonous." Sesshomaru said before Kaida could warn the girl. Rin paused and then blinked.

"Yeah but… They've already biting Master Jaken." Rin said looking at the toad who had a snake attached to his arm.

Sesshomaru glanced over at his assistant, and looked annoyed. "Please save me, Sesshomaru. It hurts." Jaken whined.

Kaida sighed and looked at Rin. "Rin we're going to need some herbs. Come with me. Sesshomaru please watch the boy." Kaida didn't wait to hear his answer, she and Rin headed back into the bushes. Kaida frowned as they searched for the needed herbs. Kohaku…. That's Sango's brother…

"Kaida are these right?" Rin asked holding up a handful of plants.

"Yes, thank you." Kaida smiled. "Go back to where Sesshomaru is and build up a fire please."

"Okay." Rin turned and hurried off. Kaida gathered a few more, just in case Rin's handful wasn't enough. She turned and hurried back. Rin sat by a small fire, Kohaku hadn't moved but he was now snake free. Sesshomaru was looking straight at Kaida.

I don't have time to be fighting with him. Kohaku and Jaken need this medicine. Kaida got started making the antidote to the snake poison. After a little both patients were treated. Jaken sat silently off to the side, probably upset that it had been Kaida and not Sesshomaru who had saved him. Kohaku was still passed out.

"Is he going to be okay?" Rin asked.

"Yes." Kaida smiled. He wouldn't have died… That jewel shard made sure of that… But he would have been paralyzed and Naraku couldn't have taken the shard then… That would have killed Kohaku. Kaida paused as she noticed Sesshomaru eyeing her. She sighed. "Rin can you watch Kohaku for me?"

"Sure." Rin said as Kaida got up. "Where are you going?"

"I need to talk to Sesshomaru." Kaida smiled gently. "Ah-Un and Jaken can protect you while we are gone…. But we won't be far."

"Alright." Rin smiled.

Kaida looked at Sesshomaru and then walked past him. She knew he would follow her, and if he didn't right away Rin would say something till he did. Kaida stopped after a moment. Sesshomaru walked up behind her. "Well…" Kaida said looking at him.

Sesshomaru was silent for a moment and then he looked back at the camp. "You want him to come with us?"

"For starters yes." Kaida nodded. "But that's not what I wanted to talk about."

Sesshomaru turned back to her. "What then?"

"You…. Ever since Naraku… You've been more cold than usual." She took a step closer. "Sesshomaru I'm fine now… And if you think pushing me further away will protect me from Naraku you're wrong… Naraku doesn't want me because of you."

Sesshomaru suddenly wrapped his arms around Kaida and pulled her close. "I won't let him touch you again…."

Kaida relaxed. So that's it… He's just upset at Naraku… "Sesshomaru I'm fine… You don't have to be so cold and distant… I know you are focused on killing Naraku, but I can't stand it when you shut me out to focus so hard on him."

Sesshomaru looked down at her and Kaida buried her head in his chest. "Kaida, I will protect you."

"I know…. But please don't grow so distant in your determination to kill him." Kaida whispered. "Don't let him be a poison for us."

Sesshomaru nodded. "I won't let him hurt, or come between us." He leaned down and kissed her gently. "As long as you promise to stay close and be careful…"

"Deal." She kissed him back and smiled. "Now let's go check on Kohaku."


	9. Chapter 9- Sesshomaru in the Underworld

Kaida looked over at Kohaku as he moved weakly through the field in front of him. Rin ran after him. "Kohaku, don't go! You shouldn't be moving yet!" Rin yelled after him.

"I have to go back. Kikyou's become very weak." Kohaku said staring at the setting sun. "What's happening to her?"

"Heed my words." Jaken frowned. "Don't think Sesshomaru is just going to take you with him!"

"Can't we ask him?" Rin asked worried.

"Kohaku is welcome to travel with us." Kaida smiled at the little girl.

"The scent of the wind has changed." Sesshomaru said suddenly.

"Has something happened to Kikyou?" Kohaku asked worriedly.

Sesshomaru stared off silently for a moment. "It's too late." He turned and started to walk again.

"I'm sorry Kohaku." Kaida looked down at the boy. "But you are welcome to stay with us." She smiled at him. She knew that he was Sango's brother and she planned on keeping an eye on him if she could.

"…Thank you…" Kohaku looked off and looked sad.

"Come on." Kaida smiled. "We'll be stopping for dinner soon."

Kaida yawned as they walked. It had been a late night. Sesshomaru had walked well into the dark before Kaida had managed to convince him to stop for some rest and food. And the moment everyone was up he had set off again. Kaida could tell something was bugging him as well as he was searching for something, but he wouldn't tell her. It wasn't Naraku, she could tell by the way he acted, plus the smell they were following wasn't familiar to her.

"Master Jaken, what's Lord Sesshomaru doing?" Rin asked from behind Kaida. Sesshomaru was currently standing in a small clearing and looking up at the sky. The scent was close now.

"How would I know?" Jaken grumbled. "For the past few days, he appears to have been searching for something."

"It's not Naraku." Kaida said looking over at the two kids and small demon.

"Is it really that important?" Rin asked looking at Kaida. If it was taking priority over Naraku then it had to be huge.

"It must be." Jaken said, voicing Kaida's thoughts.

Kaida turned away as Rin turned to talk to Kohaku. Kaida moved closer to Sesshomaru. He looked so serious and thoughtful. "Sesshomaru?" She whispered. He didn't say anything and some wind blew through the area. Kaida froze as she looked up at the sky. The scent was coming from a giant female dog demon flying through the sky.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "That's…" Rin gasped. Sesshomaru jumped up into the sky before the others could say anything. As he flew up he changed into his demon form.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken called after him.

Kaida watched jealously as the two dogs flew by each other and circled each other. Kaida could sense that it was a powerful female dog, just like Sesshomaru. The two demons crashed to the ground and Kaida rushed forward, followed by the kids and Jaken. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken gasped shocked. He was probably worried about Sesshomaru's safety. Kaida was worried about Sesshomaru's feelings.

The smoke cleared and Sesshomaru stood in his human form calmly. He was staring at a woman with long silver hair and a dog tail like Sesshomaru. She had golden eyes, little small purple marks under her eyes and a purple crescent moon on her forehead. She looked very similar to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru. So, it's you." The woman said calmly.

"Hey! Who do you think you are?!" Jaken yelled waving his staff at her. "How dare you disrespect Lord Sesshomaru?!"

The female dog demon ignored Jaken. "You must have questions about the Tenseiga your father left you, if you've come to visit your mother."

Kaida froze and gasped along with Rin and Jaken. His mother?!

"Th-Th-The… The Lady Mother?!" Jaken stuttered.

"Sesshomaru?" Kaida asked stepping forward. She was no longer worried about him falling in love and leaving her for the dog demon, but now she was nervous about meeting his mother.

"Come." He said calmly as his mother flew back up into the clouds.

Kaida nodded and picked Rin and Kohaku up. Jaken clung to Sesshomaru's tail as Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around Kaida to carry them all up after his mother.

Before Kaida knew it they were up at a mansion in the clouds. Sesshomaru set her down and Kaida set the kids down. Sesshomaru say nothing as he led them up the stairs towards a large throne. His mother sat in the throne. She looked over at the two kids and blinked. "Sesshomaru, did you not despise humans? Yet you have two human children with you, do you intend to eat them?"

Kaida moved closer to the kids nervously. "You should have heard from Father about how to use Tenseiga to open the Path to the Underworld." Sesshomaru said calmly, ignoring her comment about eating the humans.

"Really? He simply left this Meido Stone." His mother said calmly holding up a purple stone necklace that she wore.

"Meido Stone?" Sesshomaru asked. Kaida took another step closer to Sesshomaru. She wondered if he was going to introduce her to his mother.

"He said to use it if you ever came to me. That's right, he mentioned something else." Sesshomaru's mother said calmly. She reminded Kaida of how Sesshomaru acted sometimes. "He said that using the Meido Stone would place you in danger, but I shouldn't feel scared or sad."

"She doesn't seem that worried." Kaida heard Rin whisper to Jaken.

She doesn't…. What kind of mother is she?  
"Well, Sesshomaru? Your mother is terribly distressed." She said, pretending to act distressed.

"Such hollow words." Sesshomaru said calmly.

"Then I shall have you entertain me." She held up the stone and Kaida tensed. The stone glowed and before Kaida cloud move a large black wolf appeared.

"Meido Zangetsuha!" Sesshomaru said drawing his sword and slicing the wolf.

"So this is your Path to the Underworld." Sesshomaru's mother commented as she watched the crescent moon appear. "It's nowhere near a full moon."

"What?!" Jaken frowned. "Lord Sesshomaru's sword cannot cut through it?!" The wolf didn't seem hurt at all. Kaida drew her own spear nervously. She would help protect Sesshomaru and the others.

"This is a hound from the Underworld." Sesshomaru's mom said bored. "Sesshomaru, it appears that your sword cannot cause harm nor bring good." As she finished saying that the wolf shot forward and kidnaped Rin and Kohaku.

Sesshomaru looked after them shocked as the wolf flew through the hole Sesshomaru's Meido Zangetsuha had created. Sesshomaru didn't wait he flew after the wolf and Kaida followed.

"Wait Sesshomaru." His mother called. He paused in front of the hold and Kaida caught onto his shoulder to keep herself close to him. "You intend to step into the Path to the Underworld, for the sake of saving humans? You've developed a kind nature."

"I merely go to cut down that hound." Sesshomaru said before flying through the hole. Kaida hung close to him. Kaida watched as their surroundings turned into darkness. Sesshomaru landed on a path and Kaida got off. They both looked forward where the wolf was running ahead of them. Sesshomaru didn't wait and shot forward cutting the wolf with his claws. Unfortunately het wolf dodged and Sesshomaru's attack destroyed part of the path.

Kaida ran up behind Sesshomaru and froze seeing the kids. They were in the wolf's stomach. Sesshomaru frowned and pulled out his Tenseiga. "The healing Tenseiga!" He shot forward and cut through the wolf. Its remains fell into the water below the path. Sesshomaru just landed next to the kids on the path. "Are they okay?!" Kaida jumped over the hole and landed next to the kids. Kohaku shifted and woke up. "Lord Sesshomaru! Lady Kaida!" He looked at them.

Kaida smiled. "It appears that you're able to move." Sesshomaru said calmly. "That's the power of the Shikon shard, I suppose." The path behind them crumbled suddenly and Kaida jumped in shock.

"The path!" Kohaku gasped. Kaida tensed and drew her spear as demon birds came flying as well as what looked like two more wolfs came up from the water.

"Take Rin and run." Sesshomaru ordered as he turned towards the attackers. Kohaku nodded and picked Rin up on his back and ran.

"Sesshomaru!" Kaida said behind him as he cut through the wolves.

"Go!" He ordered.

Kaida nodded and turned. She jerked as a demon hit the path in front of Kohaku, causing him to fall. Sesshomaru was there in a moment and caught the kid. Kaida followed Sesshomaru in jumping on the falling rocks to the other side of the path. He had set Kohaku down.

"Are you alright?" Kaida asked. Kohaku nodded slightly.

Sesshomaru continued on walking and Kohaku followed. Kaida frowned, but followed. Sesshomaru what are you doing?! This place isn't right and it's dangerous for the kids. Her worries were intensified as Kohaku stopped walking. "Rin… Lord Sesshomaru, Rin isn't breathing!"

"What?!" Kaida gasped and ran to Kohaku and Rin's side.

"Rin is dead?" Sesshomaru asked coldly.

"She isn't breathing." Kohaku shivered. "And her body's getting colder."

"Set Rin down." Sesshomaru ordered. Kaida took a step back as Kohaku set the girl down and Sesshomaru drew his sword.

Rin… Oh no…. Kaida shivered. She looked up at Sesshomaru. He was gripping his sword angrily and looked confused and upset. Sesshomaru?

"Forgive me, Lord Sesshomaru." Kohaku whispered. "I was with her and yet…"

Sesshomaru remained silent and he looked down at Rin. "Sesshomaru." Kaida whispered and took a step towards him. He looked up at her and she could see the regret in his eyes. Before Kaida could say anything else there was a pulsing from the darkness ahead of them.

"The darkness!" Kohaku gasped. Kaida tensed as the darkness moved forward towards them and surrounded them. As it receded back towards the way it had come Kaida noticed that Rin was gone.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Rin went!" Kohaku gasped.

Sesshomaru looked at Kaida once and them shot after the darkness. She nodded and followed, keeping an eye on Kohaku. She wasn't going to let him get taken either. After a few moments of moving forward a light suddenly shone and they could see the mansion again. "The outside world." Kohaku gasped.

"Come out, Sesshomaru." His mother called. "If you continue forward, you will exit the Underworld. However, this path will soon close. Once it does, you will never be able to return to this world."

"Kohaku Kaida, take this path outside." Sesshomaru said.

"Huh?" Kohaku blinked. Kaida just frowned and looked at Sesshomaru. He had turned and was starting down another path that appeared from the darkness as he walked. A red glowing light shone in the distance. Kaida could smell Rin's scent coming from the light.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I'm coming with you!" Kohaku yelled running after Sesshomaru. Kaida watched the portal close before running to catch up to the boys.

"I'm staying with you Sesshomaru." Kaida said as she caught up to him. He glanced at her and she could see the worry in his eyes. "I'm going to protect you." She smiled.

He nodded and turned to look towards the big black ball outlined with red in the sky. Kaida almost covered her nose as she caught the scent of death. The air currents suddenly changed and it felt like she was being sucked towards the ball. She wasn't the only one; she could see both of the boy's hair blowing towards the ball. But her thoughts were changed instantly as a big black monster rose up from the end of the path. It was holding Rin in its hand. "RIN!" Both Kaida and Kohaku yelled together.

"I presume that is the Guardian of the Underworld." Sesshomaru said calmly.

That must have surprised Kohaku enough to interrupt his concentration because he was caught up in the suction and started flying towards the monster. "Kohaku!" Kaida gasped. Sesshomaru quickly shot a green whip towards the boy and caught Kohaku's ankle and pulled him back.

"Don't cause me any unnecessary trouble." Sesshomaru said as Kohaku landed. "I can't bother to look after you any further."

"Yes." Kohaku nodded. Kaida moved closer to Kohaku. Sesshomaru couldn't bother, but Kaida would protect the young demon slayer.

Sesshomaru walked towards the monster and Kaida noticed a pile of human corpses next to the monster. So did Kohaku. "A mountain of corpses?!"

"Kohaku stay next to me." Kaida whispered nervously. She tensed more as the bodies near the monster started to move and fly towards the black ball. It raised up Rin's body as if to throw her into the ball. OH NO! RIN!

Sesshomaru didn't wait and ran forward drawing his sword. He jumped up at the monster, which slammed its hand down destroying part of the path. Sesshomaru cut the monster in half easily.

"He did it!" Kohaku yelled excitedly. As the monster disintegrated Rin's body dropped and Sesshomaru caught her and landed in the middle of the corpses. Kaida ran towards him, with Kohaku following her.

"Rin, wake up." Sesshomaru whispered. "Rin." He stared down at her body and dropped his sword.

"No… Rin…" Kaida whispered collapsing to her knees.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Kohaku whispered.

Sesshomaru stared intently at Rin's body. I can't save her. Tenseiga… I let you die for this thinkg. Nothing could ever be worth the cost of Rin's life! Sesshomaru looked over at where Kaida was crying. Kaida, you must think me a fool. He glanced over at Tenseiga angrily, but blinked as it started to glow and send light out.

"Tenseiga is…" Sesshomaru heard Kohaku gasp. The corpses surrounding Sesshomaru started to move towards the sword. "The mountain of corpses!"

"What is going on?" Kaida whispered hoarsely.

Sesshomaru watched the corpses reach for the sword. "It's almost like they're clinging to Tenseiga." Kohaku said shocked.

"Sesshomaru…" Kaida's voice sounded weak and worried.

You also wish to be saved? Sesshomaru looked at the corpses. He knelt down with Rin on his lap and grabbed his sword. It pulses a blue light. He picked it up and it spewed forth a bright blue light over the corpses into the darkness. Kaida! He moved towards her, easily able to see in the light. He pulled her close and looked over at Kohaku. "Come along."

"Meido Zangetsuha!" Sesshomaru called and opened a portal back into the other world. Sesshomaru walked out into the Mansion. Kohaku and Kaida followed him. Sesshomaru would usually be happy to see that his cut was almost a full moon, but he was too worried about Rin and Kaida. Rin was dead, and Kaida was unusually silent.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken called out, crying slightly. Sesshomaru ignored him and turned to his mother.

"You've returned." She said calmly. Sesshomaru laid Rin down on her throne. "What's wrong, Sesshomaru? You look dejected. Tenseiga has grown as you wished and your path has expanded. Shouldn't you rejoice?"

"Did you know that this would happen to Rin?" Sesshomaru glared at his mother. Kaida moved over towards Rin's body.

"You've already used Tenseiga to revived that girl before, have you not?" His mother asked calmly. "Tenseiga can only call a person back from the dead once."

Sesshomaru froze, his eyes widened in shock.

"That's only natural." His mom said calmly. "A life is supposed to be limited. It is no trifle for you to save multiple times. Sesshomaru, did you believe yourself to be a god? You need not fear death with Tenseiga in your hands? You needed to learn the desire to save the life of a loved one, and the sorrow and fear which accompany that loss."

Sorrow and fear. He glanced at Kaida by Rin's side. This time it was only Rin, had it been Kaida who had died… How would I feel? He frowned just thinking about it.

"Your father said Tenseiga is a sword for healing. You may wield it as a weapon, but you must value life and possess a compassionate heart if you are to bury your enemies. That is the requirement of he who would wield Tenseiga, a sword which can save hundreds of lives while sending enemies to the Path to the Underworld." Jaken started crying again. "Little demon, are you crying?"

"It's Jaken." Jaken whispered. "Lord Sesshomaru by nature will never shed tears, so I must cry in his stead." He started crying more. Sesshomaru just ignored him and looked over at Kaida. She was crying as well. It upset him to see her so sad.

"Oh, are you sad, Sesshomaru?" His mother asked looking over. Sesshomaru turned back to his mother and stared at her silently. "Don't expect another chance." She said calmly. She took off her necklace and approached Rin. She placed the necklace around Rin's neck. It started glowing and surrounded Rin in a light blue light.

Kaida looked up. "Rin?"

"The light…" Kohaku gasped.

"It's the little girl's life, which was left in the Underworld." Sesshomaru's mom said calmly. Rin opened her eyes slowly and everyone looked down at her in shock. Sesshomaru opened her eyes in shock.

"Rin!" Kaida whispered in happiness.

"Rin!" Kohaku smiled.

Rin smiled but started coughing. Sesshomaru gently placed his hand on the side of her face and looked down at her calmly. Rin.

"Lord… Sesshomaru?" Rin whispered.

"You're find now." Sesshomaru said calmly. He turned and looked at Kaida. She was smiling as she looked at him. He smiled gently back at her.

"Yes." Rin smiled up at the two of them.

Sesshomaru smiled and helped Rin up. Kaida hugged the little girl and smiled. "I'm so glad you're okay Rin!"

"Kaida." Rin smiled and hugged Kaida back. Sesshomaru watched the two girls he had come to care for… No, the two girls that he loved.

"All this fuss over a little human girl…" He heard his mother say. "He's inherited one of his father's odder traits."

What would father think? Sesshomaru paused. He looked at Kaida. He would like Kaida I think.

"Sesshomaru!" His mother called walking over. She eyed Kaida for the first time. "Who exactly is this mostly demon woman?"

Kaida looked up at his mother and Sesshomaru noticed her shift nervously. Sesshomaru stood up calmly. "Come." He looked at the girls. "We'll be leaving now."

"Not going to answer your mother, Sesshomaru?" His mother asked.

Sesshomaru started to walk towards the stairs. "I love Kaida." He said calmly and looked over at Kaida. "We'll be going now."

"Oh." He heard his mother say. Sesshomaru didn't wait to hear what she was going to say. He started to walk down the stairs again. Jaken, Rin, and Kaida followed him. Kohaku followed a little bit slower.

"Child." His mom called. "A have a question for you. You survived the Underworld: a possibility for a demon, but an impossibility for a human."

"My life is sustained by a Shikon jewel shard." Kohaku said calmly. Sesshomaru turned and looked back.

"I see." His mom said calmly. "Then remember this… you are the same as that little girl. Your life cannot be saved by Tenseiga."

Sesshomaru frowned. "Yes, I'll remember that." Kohaku nodded and then moved to catch up.

"Let's go Sesshomaru." Kaida whispered and touched his hand. "We still have to find and kill Naraku, and your sword is now stronger." She smiled at him.

Sesshomaru nodded. "After this is all over… Kaida I have a question for you." He smiled and continued to walk, leaving Kaida blinking as she looked up at him. I don't ever want to lose you Kaida. I want you by my side forever.


	10. Chapter 10- Family Time

Kaida glanced over at Kohaku and Rin as they slept. Ah-Un curled up behind them protectively. "Sesshomaru…"

He glanced over at her from where he sat. "Yes?" He asked gently.

"I'm going to go see my family…. I've been smelling their scent for a while now, and I want to see them."

Sesshomaru watched her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes… You wander off all the time." She smiled. "I'll only be gone for a day or so…. I'll be back after that."

"Very well." Sesshomaru nodded. "Be careful."

"I will." Kaida walked over to where Rin lay. Kaida leaned down and kissed Rin's forehead. "Take care little Rin." She turned to see Sesshomaru watching her. "I'll be back love." She turned and rushed off into the darkness. She followed the scent of her family. It had been tickling at her nose all day as they had traveled. Rin hadn't noticed as she talked with Kohaku, but Kaida had been distracted.

Kaida knew that their mission was important, but she couldn't get her family out of her head. She glanced back slightly and smiled. Maybe someday Sesshomaru and Rin will be my family as well.

Kaida yawned as she landed on a tree branch. The sun was starting to rise up in the sky. She looked over and noticed a small house in a small valley. It was small and humble. Finally! Kaida moved forward and landed on the front porch. She was about to knock when the door opened on its own and her father stood there. "Hi dad, can I come in?"

He smiled down at her. "Of course." He moved over and Kaida walked in. The house was just a small hut, but it was homely. "Are you here to stay?"

"No, just a visit." Kaida smiled and sat down. "Is Mom and Sar asleep?"

Calzive nodded. "I've missed you my little Kaida." He smiled and hugged her from behind. "I finally found you again and then you choose to wander off."

"I'm older dad." She smiled. "And I can take care of myself."

"Is that our little girl I hear?" Kaida smiled as she heard her mother. She got up and turned seeing her mother walking out. Mira wore a blue and orange kimono. "Welcome home Kaida."

"Mom…" Kaida rushed over to her mom and hugged her. "I missed you so much!"

"I'm glad that you are well." Mira rubbed Kaida's head. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes." Kaida smiled. "Why don't we cook breakfast together mom."

"Sure…" The two women started cooking breakfast together. Calzive sat and watched the two. He smiled gently. "So where are your little friends?" Mira asked as they worked together. "Why didn't they come with you? We'd be happy to feed them as well."

"We separated a while ago." Kaida said truthfully. "I'm traveling with a new group right now. They are traveling in the distance. I'll catch up to them tomorrow."

"What are your new companions like?" Mira asked. "Are you happy with them?"

Kaida smiled. "Yes. There is a little girl, her name is Rin. She's so sweet and gentle. In many ways she's like a little sister to me. Then there is Jaken. He's a little annoying, but he's still a companion of ours. Our most recent companion is a little boy named Kohaku. He's my friend Sango's younger brother. He's a sweet child, but he's a little confused and distant." Before Kaida could tell her parents about the man she loved there was some noise.

"I'm hungry…. Is there any of that meat we had for dinner left?" Sar yawned, but paused as he looked over. "Kaida?"

"Hi brother." Kaida smiled.

"You've finally returned!" He grinned. "And here I was thinking I'd have to go look for you again."

"I was fine." Kaida chuckled. "Hey, where is Min?"

"I took her to that village your friends stay at a few weeks ago." Sar shrugged. "She needs some human companions besides mom."

"I guess so." Kaida paused thinking of Rin. "I hope she is doing fine."

"I check on her all the time. She's fine." Sar nodded. He leaned over and sniffed at the food. "Smells good!"

"Go ahead and have some." Mira chuckled. "Kaida and I made it for everyone."

"Sounds good." Sar chuckled and got a plate of food. "So how long are you staying?" Sar looked over at Kaida.

"Only for the day. When the sunsets I'm going to head out to catch up with my friends. But let's spend the day together."

"I think that sounds wonderful." Mira smiled. "We can go fishing in the river together. All four of us should spend the whole day together."

Kaida smiled. "I would like that." A day to spend together with my family, forgetting about all my troubles… I need that.

"Are you sure you won't stay here a little long?" Mira asked. "We would love for you to be with us again."

"I would love to." Kaida smiled. "But I have something that I have to do. My friends are waiting for me." She smiled. "But I'll return later." She hugged her mother and smiled.

Kaida paused as a new scent hit her nose. Both her father and brother froze as they caught the demon scent. Calzive moved in front of Mira and Kaida. "Leave intruder or I'll kill you!" He growled.

"Wait!" Kaida moved forward and grabbed her father's arm as she looked over at the trees. Sesshomaru stepped forward. "He's a friend."

Sar growled and stepped forward. "Get away from here Sesshomaru!"

Kaida paused as she looked over at her brother. "Sar-?"

"Sar." Sesshomaru said calmly as he looked over at the cat demon. "I see. So you are the Sar that Kaida mentioned was her brother."

Sar growled. "Stay away from my sister dog!"

Kaida frowned and rushed over to stand in front of her brother. "Knock it off!"

Sar blinked and looked down at her in shock. "Kaida, this guy is bad news. He's cold and cruel. He is not someone you should be near."

Kaida frowned and looked at her brother. "There is something I didn't tell you. She looked over at her parents. "The other person I am traveling with is the man I love." She smiled. "His name is Sesshomaru. He can be cold and cruel sometimes, but if you know him truly you can see that he is kind and sweet." She turned to look at Sesshomaru. "I hope to share my life with him."

Sesshomaru nodded and Kaida rushed forward and wrapped her arms around him. "Kaida…" Sesshomaru whispered gently.

"KAIDA!" Sar gasped shocked.

"I see." Calzive nodded and walked forward. "Sesshomaru that was your name wasn't it? You remind me of an old friend of mine." Calzive looked him over. "Is your father the late great dog demon of the west?"

Sesshomaru nodded calmly. "Yes, he was my father."

"I thought so. Well if you are anything like your father then you are fine for my daughter." Calzive nodded. "Sar let them be. If they love each other then I give them my permission and blessing."

Mira smiled and walked towards Sesshomaru and Kaida. "So you are the man that my daughter loves?" Sesshomaru looked over at her calmly. "You are very handsome and Kaida speaks highly of you."

"Mom." Kaida smiled and hugged her mother. "Thank you." She smiled.

Calzive smiled. "Sesshomaru, look after my daughter. That is the only way I will allow her to leave with you."

Sesshomaru nodded and looked at Kaida. "I will not let anything happen to her."

Calzive nodded. "Come on Mira. Let's go inside and have some dinner." He turned and headed towards the house. "Take care Kaida, and come visit us again soon."

Mira smiled and hugged Kaida. "I love you my precious daughter."

"I love you too mother. I'll see you again soon." She watched Mira follow Calzive inside. Sar frowned as he looked at Sesshomaru and narrowed his eyes.

"You'd better take care of my sister, or I will hunt you down and kill you myself." Sar turned and headed inside as well, grumbling.

"Goodbye brother!" Kaida called after him. "I love you!" She turned to Sesshomaru. "Let's head back to the others now."

Sesshomaru nodded and the two started walking towards where Rin, Kohaku, and Jaken were waiting. Sesshomaru held Kaida close as they walked. "I love you as well Kaida, and once Naraku is defeated… I would like it very much for you to become my mate."

Kaida smiled and hugged him. "Sesshomaru!" She kissed him and smiled. "Now tell me, how did you know my brother?"

"We meet when we were younger. Both of us were young demons that got along for the most part… But when his father fell for a human we had different opinions and grew apart." Sesshomaru looked down at her. "Had I known that woman would give birth to you I might have had a different opinion."

Kaida smiled. "Maybe now that you and I are together, you and he can get along as well." She smiled. "I hope so. You will both be my family."

Sesshomaru smiled gently and looked down at her. "Someday we will be a true family." He nodded.

Kaida smiled. "I look forward to that day."


	11. Chapter 11- Reunited

Kaida looked off as the fire crackled. Sesshomaru… Where are you?

"Hey, Master Jaken, where did Lord Sesshomaru go?" Rin asked looking at the small toad demon sitting next to her. Across from her was Kohaku, with A-Un behind him.

Jaken sighed. "It pains me when I consider how Lord Sesshomaru must feel. After painstakingly training Tensaiga, he leans that it was but a part of Tetsuaiga, the sword bequeathed to Inuyasha. Where did Lord Sesshomaru go? Well, I have a pretty good idea." Jaken muttered.

Sesshomaru…. I wish you didn't leave us again. She sighed and looked off. After finding her and talking to her family he had explained to her how he had run into an old 'friend' of his fathers. The man had explained that Tensaiga was part of Tetsuaiga before. He had dropped her off back with the others, and then he had left her.

Kaida smiled and looked over. "I'm going to take a nap guys."

"Okay." Rin smiled. Kaida closed her eyes and rested down.

Rin giggled and started hugging. "Lord Sesshomaru's so late. So late!" Kaida heard slightly.

"Shut up!" Jaken muttered. "You've already said that a couple hundred times!"

"Then I'll sing a Master Jaken song!" Rin started humming again. Kaida was starting to fall asleep. "What's wrong, Kohaku?"

"Both of you need to run!" Kohaku's yell woke Kaida up. She sat up and blinked confused.

"Huh?" Rin and Jaken blinked. Kaida rubbed her eyes but froze as she recognized the scent, right as she spotted Naraku standing behind Kohaku.

"Kohaku, it's been a while." Naraku smirked, but he glanced over seeing Kaida. "Hello Kaida, stay there for a moment, I'll get to you next."

"Naraku!" Kohaku gasped and turned his head around, gripping his weapon.

"How careless of you, Kohaku." Naraku said looking down at Kohaku.

"Have you come for my shard?" Kohaku asked angrily.

"Why else would I be here?" Naraku asked. "It's the last one. With it, the Shikon Jewel will be complete. Kikyo, who once purified your shard and protected it, is no longer here. There is nowhere for you to run." Naraku reached for Kohaku.

Kohaku jumped back and swiped at Naraku with is chain sickle, cutting off Naraku's hand. Kaida took her chance and jumped up, swiping her claws at Naraku while Kohaku ran. Naraku frowned and his hand shifted, re-growing as tentacles. He stabbed through Kaida's shoulder. She collapsed and grunted in pain. Naraku turned back to Kohaku and his tentacles shot after the boy. Kohaku turned to look back. "Kaida!" He jerked as he suddenly tripped, the tentacles still going after him.

"Kohaku!" Rin and Jaken gasped at the tentacles aimed for Kohaku's shard. Right as the tentacles hit a purple light shone and Naraku's tentacles caught on blue fire. The fire spread, covering his whole body. "Kohaku! Kaida! Hurry!" Rin called. "Now's our chance!"

Kaida slowly got up, clutching her wound, and rushed over to A-Un. She collapsed on the dragon and flinched, her body wasn't moving very fast …. Poison…. Kaida shivered. Naraku poisoned me… Kaida looked back as A-Un flew off down a path. Rin sat in the front, with Kohaku behind her. Jaken was behind the boy and Kaida tried to hold herself up behind Jaken. Her body was starting to feel fuzzy and she couldn't move as well.

"W-We managed to get away." Jaken said glancing back. He gasped as he noticed the purple spiral cloud of miasma following them in the sky.

"I said that you have nowhere to run." Naraku's voice called.

Rin and Jaken gasped in shock. "He's so persistent!" Rin whispered.

Sesshomaru… We need you… Kaida glared as she looked back at Naraku's cloud.

"Kohaku, what do you believe Kikyo desired? That woman completely purified your Shikon Jewel shard for the sake of plunging that pure shard into my Shikon Jewel and purifying me with it."

"A-Un, go faster!" Kaida heard Rin commanded the dragon. Kaida almost fell off as the dragon sped up.

"Even after death, Kikyo still threatens my life. However Kohaku, don't delude yourself. I can retrieve the Shikon Jewel shard without even touching you." Kaida gasped as spears of miasma shot out of the cloud and aimed for them. They luckily missed.

"Fly lower." Kohaku ordered. A-Un followed Kohaku's order and flew lower under the trees.

"What does Naraku intend to do?!" Jaken gasped as the spears continued to follow them.

"He's going to sever my head and take it with him!" Kohaku said calmly.

"What?!" Rin gasped.

"We won't let him…" Kaida whispered her body slumped forward slight. Why is the poison affecting me so much… I'm a demon…. No, I'm mostly demon… That's why the poison is only paralyzing me… Kaida realized.

"Kaida?!" Rin sounded worried, but she had no time to think about anything as Naraku interrupted.

"Exactly." Naraku chuckled. "I will take your head with the shard in your neck, allowing me to slowly defile it." The ground behind them started to get ripped up by the spears of miasma. Kaida glanced back weakly and froze seeing the trees around them dying from the miasma's poison.

"Master Jaken!" Kohaku's voice called through the fuzz that was clouding Kaida's head. "Let's split up! Please take the girls and run!"

"Kohaku!" Rin gasped.

NO... Kaida shivered, slumping more. I'm going to fall off at this rate… Sesshomaru where are you?!

"Huh? That's crazy!" Jaken gasped. "Er, can I?"

"No, Master Jaken!" Rin scolded the toad.

Naraku laughed before they could make any decisions. "Do you have time to worry about others?"

"KOHAKU!" Kaida paused, the others wouldn't have heard but her demon hearing recognized Sango's voice. Before Kaida could let Kohaku know the miasma hit A-Un and the group was knocked off the dragon and to the ground. Kaida flinched as she landed and rolled.

"Hello Kaida." Kaida tried to move as she recognized Naraku's voice above her. "I originally came for Kohaku's shard, but I will be taking you back as well. Too bad Sesshomaru isn't here right now to save you." Kaida gasped as Naraku grabbed her hair and pulled her along after him.

Naraku laughed suddenly. "Are you scared, Kohaku? Scared that my demonic energy will manipulate you into harming that girl? Just like you killed your father and comrades." Kaida looked up slightly and could see Kohaku and Rin standing a little away. Rin wore Kohaku's demon slayer mask to protect herself from the poison. "Fear not. You will no longer have to suffer."

Kaida gasped as Kohaku's hand started to move shakily and it raised his chain sickle to his neck, as if Kohaku was about to cut off his own head. NO! KOHAKU!

"Kohaku!" Rin gasped.

Naraku laughed at them, but was cut off as Sango came out of nowhere, riding on Kirara. They rammed into Kohaku, knocking his weapon out of his hand. Kirara put her paw on the weapon and Sango turned to Naraku, she didn't seem to notice Kaida. "Naraku!" Sango growled.

"Sister!" Kohaku's voice sounded weak.

"Sango. If you care for your brother end his life so he may rest in peace."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Sango yelled at her enemy.

"Do you not understand, Sango? Death is the only way to save Kohaku's soul. Think about it. After escaping my control and coming to his senses, you siblings still cannot be together. Why is that? Because Kohaku is avoiding you, his sister. Who can blame him? Sango, you saw everything which transpired. That is why your presence reminds Kohaku of his hateful past."

Kaida wanted to hurt Naraku as he laughed at the demon slayer siblings, but the poison in her body wouldn't allow her to move anymore.

"Is that all you have to say?" Sango asked calmly. "Kohaku is avoiding me. What's your point? I already knew that! Naraku, Kohaku may have been under your control, but that doesn't change the fact that he killed our father." Kaida froze shocked by Sango's words. "I am constantly reminded of what happened on that day. I'm sure Kohaku feels the same! He feels anguish and shame for his actions. That is why I can't let him die! Until Kohaku can overcome that pain, I will continue to fight you. Naraku!"

Naraku just laughed. "Admirable resolve. Though it won't be of any use." He dropped Kaida and started to glow purple with demonic energy.

Kaida heard Kohaku gasp in pain and recognized Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, and Miroku's scent coming towards them. "S-Sister…" Kohaku gasped weakly. "Please run away."

"Kohaku!"

Kaida glanced up slightly and froze as she watched Kohaku pick up his weapon and throw it. Luckily it bounced off of Sango's boomerang. "Sister!" Kohaku gasped.

"Oh? You can speak while under my control?" Naraku laughed and Kohaku collapsed to one knee. "Amusing. As long as that Shikon Jewel shard is in your body, your body will do as I say, even if you remain conscious."

"Curse you!" Sango yelled angrily.

"What will you do, Sango? How will you save Kohaku?" Naraku taunted.

If only I could move! He's right above me! Kaida growled slightly.

"Silence, Naraku! I'm sick of listening to your nonsense!" Sango threw her boomerang. As it flew towards Naraku Kaida watched in shock as the weapon seemed to glow with demonic energy. At that point Inuyasha and the others arrived.

"Sango!" Kagome called at the same time as Miroku.

Naraku just smirked, not seeing the boomerang as dangerous. "You expect to defeat me with Hiraikotsu at this point?" Kaida smirked as the weapon sliced through Naraku and his expression was one of shock. The boomerang spun around and returned, cutting his face in half. The boomerang flew back and Sango caught it. She looked exited.

"Okay!" Inuyasha yelled, drawing his sword. "Adamant Barrage!" Little diamonds shot at Naraku and cut through Naraku's left over pieces that were floating in the air. Kaida heard Naraku grunt in pain and grinned.

That's music to my ears. She frowned as the miasma cloud swirled together and started to run away.

"You won't get away!" Kagome yelled and fired an arrow right into the cloud.

"Wind Tunnel!" Miroku yelled, opening his hand. He almost sucked up the cloud, but it was too far and managed to get away.

Kaida collapsed weakly as the sky cleared. Her head was feeling fuzzier.

"Darn! He got away!" Inyasha's angry call was the last thing Kaida heard.

Kaida flinched as she felt something poking her injury. She opened her eyes weakly and noticed that the sky had turned bright and colorful signaling that it was sunset. "Are you alright?" Kagome looked down at her.

"Kagome?" Kaida slowly sat up and blinked. "The poison is gone?"

Kagome nodded and got up, and headed towards Kohaku. She started to purify his shard.

"Kaida are you okay?!" Shippo asked coming over to her.

"I'll be fine." She nodded and looked down at the small fox demon. "It's good to see you again Shippo-son. How are you?"

Shippo smiled. "I'm alright." He paused. "Kaida… Why were you with Rin and Kohaku?"

"I'm traveling with them." Kaida said and glanced over towards Kohaku. Rin was stilling in front of him and smiling as Kagome purified his shard enough for him to move and sit up. "I'm going to go check on him." Kaida got up and walked over, sitting next to Rin.

"Kaida!" Rin smiled happily and hugged her.

"I'm fine Rin." Kaida smiled and looked at Kohaku. "How is he?"

Kagome looked at Kaida and then Kohaku. "Do you feel better, Kohaku?" Kagome asked, sitting directly behind Kohaku to purify the shard.

"Yes, I feel much better." Kohaku didn't look up.

"I might not be able to purify this as well as Kikyo could." Kagome said calmly.

"Back then…" Kohaku whispered, as if he didn't hear her comment.

"Huh?" Kagome and Kaida blinked.

"When Naraku tried to take my shard. When his tentacles made contact a pure light flowed into my shard."

"From Naraku's tentacles?" Kagome asked.

"It was as though Lady Kikyo was purifying me." Kohaku turned to look at Kagome, Kikyo's reincarnation, and ended up stopping the purification process.

"And?" Sango asked walking up and sitting next to Kohaku.

"Huh?" Kohaku blinked and looked at his sister.

"Kohaku, do you believe that you can use your shard to defeat Naraku?" Sango asked, not looking at her brother.

"Sister…"

"Naraku was trying to take Kohaku's head." Rin said quickly. "He said he would slowly defile the shard in his neck."

"Rin!" Kohaku gasped looking up.

"But it was so dangerous." Rin said. Kaida nodded.

"Naraku himself is dangerous."

"But, it's clear that my shard causes Naraku pain!" Sango looked away. "Lady Kikyo's power is still in effect! That's why-!" Kohaku was interrupted by Inuyasha hitting him in the head.

"Oh, man! Stop your babbling!"

"Inuyasha." Kagome blinked shocked. Kaida looked over at Inuyasha and almost smiled. It was amazing how much he was not like his brother.

Sesshomaru… Kaida shivered wondering where he was.

"Sheesh. Why do we have to keep tiptoeing around him? Sango, tell it to him straight! It's a pain in the butt when he wanders off by himself!"

"Inuyasha…" Sango looked over at the half demon in shock.

"Sit boy." Kagome sighed and Inuyasha collapsed.

"Why?" Inuyasha grumbled weakly.

"It wasn't his fault this time. Sesshomaru was gone and there were little ones around when he was attacked." Kagome said.

Kaida flinched, realizing that the others didn't know she had been there and could have done something if she hadn't been poisoned. "I-."

"Little ones?! Am I one of them?!" Jaken interrupted Kaida.

"Many things about you are little." Rin said calmly. "Like your height, your heart, and your personality." Jaken stared at the little girl in shock.

"Kohaku..." Kaida whispered, but was interrupted by Sango this time.

"Not, it's just as Inuyasha says." Sango looked down at her lap. "Today wasn't the first time this happened. Kohaku, you are weak in the heart and strength. That is why Naraku takes advantage of you. You cannot break free of him if you fight alone. You know that, right?"

"Yes." Kohaku said hesitantly. "Though it hurts me to admit it…"

"Kohaku, I'm sure that Kikyo left her power in your shard, just as you said. So you must treasure what Kikyo left to you." Kagome smiled.

"Yes." Kohaku looked down.

"Kohaku I'm sorry!" Kaida said quickly, before anyone else could interrupt her. Everyone looked over at her, even Inuyasha and Shippo who were a bit away. It was then that Kaida noticed Miroku was missing, but she pushed that thought aside. "Kohaku I'm sorry… I should have noticed Naraku coming and I should have stopped him…"

"You were there?" Sango blinked shocked. "Why?"

"Because I'm traveling with Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, and Kohaku." Kaida looked at her lap. "I have been for a while, and I'm strong enough that I should have been able to at least stand up against Naraku for a little… Giving them enough time to escape."

"It's not your fault!" Rin whined. "You were hurt!"

"And poisoned." Kohaku said looking up. "He came after me."

"And me." Kaida looked down. "I shouldn't have slacked off. Sesshomaru trusted me to look after you all while he was gone… But I-."

"Why are you traveling with Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked looking over. "We thought you wandered back to find your family."

"No… I went to find Sesshomaru…"

Everyone looked at her in shock. "Why?" Shippo voiced all of their thoughts.

"Because… Because I love Sesshomaru." She looked up to see Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, and Shippo staring at her in shock.


	12. Chapter 12- Sesshomaru vs Inuyasha

Kaida yawned as she woke up from some noise. "How long do you plan staying here?!" Jaken was yelling. "Scram!"

"What?" Inuyasha yelled. Kaida looked up to see Inuyasha hitting Jaken on the head. "We're here because a bunch of squirts can't fend for themselves!"

"Who are you calling a squirt?!" Jaken yelled angrily.

"Want me to stretch you out?" Inuyasha asked picking Jaken up.

"I'm not a squirt or weak." Kaida muttered.

"Inuyasha, you're such a bully." Shippo said, but paused seeing Kaida awake. "Kaida! You're awake!"

"Yeah." Kaida stood up and stretched. "Good morning."

Inuyasha was too focused on messing around with Jaken to pay any attention to Shippo and Kaida. "Whoa, I think you grew a few inches." Inuyasha chuckled.

"Stop that, Inuyasha." Kagome called. "Sit boy." Inuyasha gasped as he fell on top of Jaken.

"Am I a frog?" Jaken asked dizzily.

Kaida chuckled and stood up. "It's morning huh…. Good morning Rin." She smiled and waved over to the small girl.

"Good morning!" Rin yelled as she ran over to Kaida and wrapped her arms around her. "Did you sleep well?"

"I'm slept fine." She smiled and patted her head. She glanced over. "How are you Kohaku-?" Kaida paused as the wind brought her a familiar smell.

Rin suddenly jumped up. "Lord Sesshomaru!" She looked off and everyone turned to see Sesshomaru walking up calmly.

"Sesshomaru!" Kaida smiled as she looked towards him. "You're here!" She took a step towards him.

Inuyasha got up seeing Sesshomaru. Everyone else looked over from the fire they were sitting by.

"Draw, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said as he drew his sword walking towards his half-brother.

"Sesshomaru?" Kaida blinked.

Inuyasha blinked confused. "Sesshomaru, have you lost your mind?" Jaken stood by Inuyasha and looked at his master confused.

"I said 'draw.'" Sesshomaru frowned.

"Bah, stupid!" Inuyasha grumbled. "You're still hung up about this sword?!"

Sesshomaru shot forward and sliced with his Tenseiga. At the right moment Inuyasha jumped back, grabbing Jaken.

"Sesshomaru?!" Kaida gasped shocked.

"Looks like you're serious!" Inuyasha smirked and threw Jaken away as he drew his sword. "Then I won't hold back!"

Jaken gasped and scrambled away from the battle zone as he landed.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled, swinging his sword but nothing happened. "What?"

"Huh?!" Kagome gasped shocked.

"Wind Scar isn't working!" Shippo gasped scared.

"Why?" Kaida whispered.

Everyone watched as Tensiega started to glow and pulsed before turning into the same form as Tetsaiga. "Wind Scar!" Sesshomaru said, sending a wind scar at Inuyasha.

"What's going on, Sesshomaru?!" Inyuasha yelled jumping back. "I can smell Naraku's scent on your sword!"

Kaida froze as she caught the scent as well. What is going on?!

"Sorry, that'd be my scent." A voice said. A man on a floating paper crane sat in the sky. He had long black hair tied back. And he smelt similar to Naraku.

"Byakuya of the Dreams!" Sango gasped.

"Byakuya?" Kaida blinked.

"I passed Kanna's memento, a fragment of the Mirror Demon, to Lord Sesshomaru." Byakuya said from the sky.

"That's how Sesshoamru's sword was able to copy Tetsusaiga's abilities!" Shippo gasped.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Why?!" Rin yelled. "Naraku tried to kill Kohaku He hurt Kaida! Please don't listen to what Naraku says!"

"Sheesh, noisy peanut gallery." Byakuya muttered. "Allow me to take you to a place where you can fight without interruptions." Byakuya pulled out a small gorge. He opened it and spread out a wind around the two brothers, creating a ring.

"SESSHOMARU!" Kaida yelled out, worried for her love.

The ring of air turned into a sphere and then the moon. It slowly raised up into the sky.

"The moon?" Kagome blinked shocked.

"It's disappearing!" Jaken gasped right before the moon faded.

"Where did they go?!" Shippo gasped.

"No idea." Byakuya shrugged.

"Curse you! Hiraikotus!" Sango yelled, throwing her boomerang at him. Byakuya disappeared as the boomerang flew through him. It flew back and Sango caught it. "He got away?"

Everyone turned to look at the big hole in the ground where the brothers had been.

"Unbelievable…" Kohaku gasped. "Lord Sesshomaru is borrowing Naraku's power…"

"Sesshomaru…" Kaida whispered weakly. "Why? What are you doing?" Kaida shivered. Why are you working with Naraku again… and where are you? Tears came to her eyes.

"Kaida?" Shippo whispered looking over at her.

"Sesshomaru…"

Kagome looked over. "You really love him don't you…" Kagome whispered.

Kaida nodded and stared at the hole. "Where is he? Sesshomaru…. Please be safe…."

After a few Kagome spoke. "I wonder if Inuyasha's okay." She looked down at the hole in the ground. Kaida could tell that Kagome was as worried about Inuyasha as she was about Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru…" Rin whispered.

"I'm sure he'll be fine…" Kaida said, not voicing any of her own worries. Suddenly the sky started to get dark.

"The Sky's getting dark." Shippo gasped.

Thunder suddenly hit the ground directly behind Kagome and reviled Totosai on his three eyed cow.

"Master Totosai!" Sango gasped in shock.

"What are you doing here?" Kaida asked, wondering if he might know where Sesshomaru was.

"It seems they've already begun." Totosai said calmly.

"You can tell what's happening?!" Kagome asked.

"You want to see?" Totosai asked looking over at them.

"Yes, please." Miroku spoke for all of them.

"There." Totosai said as he hit the cow on the head with his long hammer and the cow's eyes glowed, creating a screen in the air. They could all see Sesshomaru standing on a piece of ground floating in the air. The dimension they were in was full of floating pieces of ground and there were some long fish like demons flying around the area.

Kaida jerked as she watched on of the demons jump up at Sesshomaru. She watched as he easily cut the demon in half. But at the end of the demon was Inuyasha, aiming to slice through Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru jumped up and the ground piece he had been standing on was destroyed. Sesshomaru landed on another land piece calmly, while Inuyasha landed on one of the flying demons.

Everyone froze seeing that Inuyasha had red glowing eyes and purple marks on his checks. "He turned into a full demon." Shippo whispered.

"You turned into a demon out of desperation?" Sesshomaru's voice said from the screen and Kaida smiled gently, glad to hear his voice.

Inuyasha jumped and landed on another land piece and his sword pulsed.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled at the screen.

"But his face…" Sango whispered.

"Yes, his demon blood is taking control." Miroku said calmly.

"What does that mean?" Kaida whispered and watched as both swords pulsed.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled and jumped up. Sesshomaru jumped as well and the two met with their swords clashing together. Thunder sparked between the two blades. Both brothers jumped back after a moment and landed. Inuyasha landed on a small foothold in the purple water. He smirked. "I can do this!"

Sesshomaru landed on demons and jumped along them backwards until he landed on a piece of ground. "Just crossing blades allowed the demonic energy to escape, huh?"

Inuyasha smirked. "Wind Scar!" He yelled, his sword swirling with wind again. It aimed right for Sesshomaru and Kaida held her breath.

"Backlash Wave!" Sesshomaru said calmly and sliced at Inuyasha's attack, overtaking it and sending it back to Inuyasha.

"If that's all you've got… Let's do it, Tetsusaiga!" He raised his sword. "Backlash Wave!" The two attacks met and then Sesshomaru's attack got pushed back.

"He used Backlash Wave to repel Backlash Wave!" Miroku gasped shocked. He wasn't the only one, they were all shocked by Inuyasha's attack.

They all watched as the purple water got picked up in the crossfire of the attacks and created their own little water twisters. Kaida watched as Sesshomaru's hair fluttered around in the intense wind. He stood above Inuyasha.

"Next, I'll take Adamant Barrage!" Inuyasha said before jumping along floating ground pieces and heading towards Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru raised his sword. "Meido Zangetsuha!" He sliced at Inuyasha. A large purple slash created a big orb leading to the underworld behind Inuyasha. The demons started to get sucked in along the rocks. Inuyasha himself was starting to get sucked in as well. Sesshomaru stared after Inuyasha as the half demon floated through the path to the underworld. Sesshomaru suddenly threw his sword in after Inuyasha.

"What?!" Kaida gasped shocked. "Sesshomaru what are you doing?!"

Everyone watched as Inuyasha suddenly had a red cloud of demonic energy behind him.

"Well now, will Inuyasha be able to understand Tetsusaiga's desire?" Totosai said calmly.

Everyone turned and looked at the older demon. "Tetsusaiga's desire?" Miroku asked..

"Inuyasha won't be able to escape this perilous situation unless he understands Tetsusaiga's will."

"He can do it!" Kagome said supportively. "Inuyasha and Tetsusaiga have been fighting together this whole time. I'm sure that he'll be able to understand Tetsusaiga's will!"

"But will he be able to execute that will?" Totosai narrowed his eyes.

"It'll be fine!" Kagome turned back to watch.

"Yes, Inuyasha can handle it!" Sango smiled.

"I agree." Kohaku smiled.

"Yeah." Rin nodded.

"Inuyasha can get him and his brother out." Kaida closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Please Inuyasha…"

"But Inuyasha is stupid and thickheaded." Shippo frowned.

"And he's got an awful personality." Jaken muttered.

Kaida frowned and looked over, she hit Jaken on the head. "Have more faith in Sesshomaru's brother!" Kaida turned back to watch Inuyasha floating in the screen.

Suddenly Inuyasha gripped Tetsusaiga. "C'mon, Tetsusaiga! I believe in you!" He suddenly swung the sword. The red energy started to grow.

"Earlier than I expected." Totosai said shocked.

"Huh?" Everyone blinked and turned to look at Totosai.

"Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga… The two swords are attempting to join as one." Everyone turned to look back at Inuyasha.

"Okay. That's good, Tetsusaiga! Keep this up and we'll be free of the Path to the Underworld."

Inuyasha jerked as an Adamant barrage suddenly came out of nowhere and hit Inuyasha in the back. Everyone gasped and turned to look off. Two crystal shards were sticking out of Inuyasha's back. The Tenseiga was floating in the air by itself. Sesshomaru was still standing on the rock piece outside the Meido. Naraku's voice suddenly came from the sword. "A fragment of Kaana's Mirror Demon is on the sword."

"Naraku!" Inuyasha growled at the sword.

Kaida flinched. "Naraku!" She hissed.

"Which would make this sword part of me. I can control it effortlessly!" The sword swung and sent more crystals at Inuyasha. Inuyasha blocked them, but suddenly miasma began to leak from the crystals in his back.

Kaida watched as Sesshomaru suddenly jumped towards Inuyasha in the Meido. The sword swung again, sending more crystals. Inuyasha sliced at them trying to block, but he got pushed back slightly. Another wave shot forward.

"DARN YOU!" Inuyasha attacked at the sword, but it moved away. "Above?!" Inuyasha growled looking up.

Sesshomaru stood in the air above the sword. Tenseiga slowly moved back towards Sesshomaru's hand. Sesshomaru caught the sword in his hand and slowly floated down to Inuyasha's level.

"Very well, Sesshomaru." Naraku's voice came from the sword. "Finish him yourself."

"Sesshomaru don't!" Kaida yelled at the screen.

Sesshomaru didn't hear, he just looked at the sword and then at Inuyasha. "Raise your sword, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha smirked and raised his sword. "I don't need you to tell me!"

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha jumped at each other and their swords clashed again. The two continued to fight and their swords clashed over and over again. There was a sudden large clash and Tenseiga glowed and turned back to normal. Inuyasha suddenly cut through it.

"Tenseiga!" Kaida gasped.

The blade part of the sword floated off, yet Sesshomaru seemed calm and untroubled. Inuyasha's sword and Inuyasha began to glow gold and suddenly his sword glowed like a Meido.

"They have become one." Totosai said calmly. "So then…"

"It looked as though Sesshomaru broke Tenseiga on purpose." Kagome commented.

"Why?" Kaida blinked. "Sesshomaru?"

"Darn… Naraku's miasma…" Inuyasha groaned as the red spiral of energy disappeared and the two brothers were back in just the Path to the Underworld. Miasma gas spread out of Inuyasha's back.

Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha fell backwards and the two were slowly being drawn towards the red outlined black ball that led to the Underworld.

"It's over." Naraku's voice chuckled. "Now that Inuyasha's demonic energy has vanished, you brothers can never return to this world."

Sesshomaru frowned and looked at Inuyasha. "Succumbing to Naraku's poison… After all, you are merely a half-demon." Sesshomaru jumped towards Inuyasha and pulled the crystal spikes out of Inuyasha's back. Then he punched Inuyasha in the face. It was gentle, compared to how hard Sesshomaru could usually hit.

"Hey! How can they escape the Path to the Underworld?!" Kagome grabbed Totosai's collar and shook him.

"There's no way." Totosai said calmly.

"No way!" Jaken gasped and turned to look at Totosai.

"That can't be!" Rin gasped horrified.

"Sesshomaru…" Kaida whispered and turned back, to see Inuyasha waking up.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha looked up to see his brother. "You still wanna fight?" Inuyasha rubbed his check where Sesshomaru had hit him.

"The Path to the Underworld has been closed." Sesshomaru said calmly.

"Huh?" Inuyasha gasped shocked.

"Will we be swallowed by the Path to the Underworld, or will we live to return to our former world?" Both were floating towards the big ball, hair flying towards it. "Inuyasha, that depends on you."

"On me? Are you telling me to use this new Tetsusaiga? This Black Tetsusaiga?!" His sword pulsed in his hands.

"We don't have time to waste talking." Sesshomaru said calmly. Kaida jerked as their feet started to disappear.

"My body…" Inuyasha gasped.

Kaida shivered. "Sesshomaru!"

"Don't disappear on me, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled after looking at his sword and then his brother. "I won't be able to sleep if you die on me! It's bad enough having your sword!" The two started getting sucked in faster. Up to their knees had been replaced with darkness. The Tetsusaiga pulsed and Inuyasha looked towards the darkness. "Over there?!" The sword glowed and he swung it forward towards the black ball. "Go!" A purple slice shot into the middle of the black ball and it swayed. Suddenly there was a bright light.

Kaida and the others looked over and the screen disappeared as another Meido appeared in the middle of the air.

"The Path to the Underworld!" Shippo gasped seeing the full moon sized Meido.

Kaida heard Totosai gasp in shock. "That's…" But Kaida's eyes feel on Sesshomaru and Inuyasha in the Meido. Inuyasha fell forward, out of the Meido. Sesshomaru jumped out.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome rushed forward towards Inuyasha's side.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin and Jaken yelled together as they rushed after Kagome. Kaida shivered and smiled before running towards Sesshomaru. He glanced over at them.

"Sesshomaru!" Kaida wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru happily. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Sesshomaru, can you accept what has happened?" Totosai asked walking up.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I am very distressed!" Jaken said crying. "For Tenseiga to be absorbed into Tetsusaiga…"

"I don't not care." Sesshomaru said calmly. "We're leaving, Jaken."

"Uh, okay." Jaken looked up.

Sesshomaru turned to leave. "Wait, Sesshomaru." Totosai called. Kaida paused and looked back as Sesshomaru stopped and looked over at Totosai. Kaida still had her arms wrapped around Sesshomaru. "You might not be satisfied, but take that with you." Totosai looked over, Kaida followed his gaze and saw Tenseiga, no longer broken, stuck in the ground. "It fell from the Underworld."

"That sword was supposed to have been broken." Kagome's voice came.

"I see…" Inuyasha whispered. "The light I saw in the Path to the Underworld came from Tenseiga."

Totosai pulled Tenseiga up. "Although, this is the sword that cannot cut… The Tenseiga, which heals."

"Tenseiga…" Kaida whispered. She sent a silent thanks to the sword for bringing Sesshomaru back to her.

"And? Are you telling me to take it and travel around helping others?" Sesshomaru asked calmly, and then turned away. "Don't be ridiculous." He started walking and Kaida let him go to look back at the sword.

"-P-Please wait, Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken ran past Kaida, after Sesshomaru.

"Hey." Totosai sighed.

"Um…" Rin had walked up to Totosai.

"Huh?" Totosai blinked.

Rin smiled and took the sword from him. Kaida smiled and watched Rin come running forward, Kohaku at her side. "I'll give it to him when he's in a better mood!"

"Sister, take care!" Kohaku called to Sango.

"Kohaku!" Sango gasped.

"Thank you." Kaida nodded to Totosai. "Goodbye everyone." She waved and then rushed off after Sesshomaru.

After a few minutes Sesshomaru stopped as they arrived in a clearing. "Kaida…"

"Yes?" Kaida blinked and walked up behind him.

"Are you alright?" He asked calmly, turning to look at her.

"I'm fine." She smiled. "I was just worried about you." She hugged him again, hearing Jaken grumble. "I'm just happy you're alive and well."

"What was that about Naraku hurting you?" Sesshomaru frowned.

Kaida smiled slightly. "It doesn't matter, you're fine and safe…. But I'm sorry about your sword." She looked at Rin, who still had the sword. "After all that training."

"It's alright." Sesshomaru said calmly. "I did not want the left overs of Tetsusaiga."

Kaida blinked and looked at him. She smiled. "So you gave it to Inuyasha…. Even if you don't act like you care for your brother, you do." She rested her head in his chest. "I'm glad that you helped your brother…. I love you."

Sesshomaru rested his hand on her head. "Do not be fooled, I do not care for Inuyasha."

"You say that, but you do care for him." Kaida chuckled. "You two are brothers, even if you are just half-brothers."

"You stupid girl!" Jaken yelled angrily. "How dare you speak like that to Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Be quiet Jaken." Sesshomaru glared down at Jaken and wrapped his arm around Kaida's waist pulling her close. "I do not need that sword or Inuyasha's help to slay Naraku."

Kaida smiled. "If you say so…. But I think that your father would be happy if the two of you would get along and fight together for once."

Sesshomaru looked down at her and then let her go. He started to walk. "Let us go."

Kaida smiled and looked over at Rin. "Hey Rin, let me hold Tenseiga for Sesshomaru for now. It's a little too big for you to carry while we walk."

"Alright." Rin handed the sword over.

Kaida looked after Sesshomaru. I think you two brothers just don't want to admit your feelings towards each other. You both care about each other as brothers, which is why you are always drawn to each other and can never kill each other. Kaida jogged up and grabbed Sesshomaru's arm. "I wish I could have meet your father… I think he would be proud of you." She jogged forward.

Sesshomaru looked after her, thinking about his father and what he would think of Kaida. Father… You would have liked her, and would have laughed at my feelings towards her. Sesshomaru followed Kaida and eyed the Tenseiga.


	13. Chapter 13- Magatsuhi's Evil Will

Kaida looked at Sesshomaru as they walked. Sesshomaru was silent as they walked. He now had Tenseiga at his side again, but he was acting dark and depressed. "Sesshomaru…" She moved to get closer to him, but paused as a two spirals of demonic energy landed in front of them. Standing in front of them was two big ogre demons. One was brown and one was a dark blue.

The brown one laughed. "The news is everywhere, Sesshomaru, that you've lost your weapon."

"Lord S-Sesshomaru…" Jaken gasped.

"Master Jaken, these things have been happening a lot lately." Rin whispered. She was riding on A-Un. Kohaku was next to her and Jaken was leading the dragon.

"Geez…" Jaken sighed. "Weaklings have been swarming in to challenge Sesshomaru. They think they could beat him without his weapon and earn reputation."

Kaida sighed. "I could take them down if I wanted to, and Sesshomaru is stronger than I am."

The blue one laughed. "I always wondered how would it be to taste the flesh of a dog-demon."

"And there is a cat demon for dessert." The brown one smirked. "Moreover if we defeat you, we'll be able to procure that boy's.."

Kohaku gasped in shock and Sesshomaru interrupted the ogre. "Shut up." Sesshomaru jumped forward and sliced both ogres' heads off with his claws. He landed on the other side of the ogre's bodies. "Let's go."

"Y-Yes." Jaken nodded and started walking. Kaida glanced back with Jaken as Kohaku didn't move. "Hey, Kohaku!"

"Kohaku?" Kaida asked.

"Yes!" Kohaku half way jumped.

"I'm sure that you understood, though Sesshomaru didn't let them complete their.."

Kohaku interrupted Jaken. "Yes. Those demons were after my Shikon Jewel shard."

"Kohaku…" Kaida took a step towards him. "Don't worry, we'll protect you." She smiled, trying to look confident.

"I feel like shrinking away every time when we get attacked." Jaken muttered to himself.

"You'll eventually disappear if you shrink any more, Master Jaken." Rin giggled.

Kaida smiled as Jaken yelled angrily at Rin. "Enough of your nonsense, as if you're in a position to talk!"

Kaida smiled and then looked at Sesshomaru as he didn't stop. "Sesshomaru wait up." She jogged and grabbed his arm. He looked down at her and she smiled. "I'm glad we are together, and I know you will still be able to protect me. You are the strongest demon I've ever met."

Sesshomaru turned and continued to walk again.

After a while he stopped. "What's wrong, Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked.

"Stand back." He said calmly. Kaida looked up and noticed the clouds getting darker and purple lightning hit the ground in front of them. Jaken fell back from shock. Kaida tensed.

"W-What?!" Jaken gasped.

A long white haired man wearing demonic armor and strange three clawed hand appeared from the smoke. "Are you one of Naraku's incarnations?" Sesshomaru asked, almost growling.

The stranger said nothing and one long claw shot past Sesshomaru, and then Kaida. It hit the ground in front of Kohaku. Kaida spun and saw Jaken blown away and A-Un flying up with Rin and Kohaku in the air. Kaida sighed in relief that both kids were okay.

"Kohaku, are you all right?" Rin's voice called.

"Yeah." Kohaku was halfway hanging off of A-Un. The claw aimed again into the air at Kohaku. Sesshomaru jumped forward and sliced through the claw at where the stranger's claw should have been. The stranger jumped back and him hand reformed into a claw again, similar to how Naraku reformed.

The stranger smirked. "You're weak."

"W-What?!" Jaken gasped from behind Kaida and Sesshomaru.

"I'll repeat it. You're weak." The stranger smirked.

Kaida watched as Sesshomaru got angry and cracked his claws and jumped forward. The vine like claws attacked, but Sesshomaru dodged them easily and then stabbed his hand through the stranger's chest.

"You got him, Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken yelled. The stranger smirked. "Such an arrogant fool. No one ever got away after calling Lord Sesshomaru 'weak.' Repent of your mistake in the underworld!"

Sesshomaru glared at the stranger. "Well, do you realize how weak you are?"

"Something's not right." Kohaku frowned from A-Un.

Kaida tensed. "Sesshomaru!"

"Sesshomaru's arm should've pierced right through his body, but it looks like its being swallowed."

Claws appeared suddenly from the stranger's back and stabbed down to trap Sesshomaru, but he jumped back just in time. Kaida sighed in relief, but froze seeing his arm injured. It looked like it had been poisoned.

"Lord Sesshomaru's arm?!" Rin gasped.

"What?!" Jaken gasped scared. "That's quite dangerous venom."

Kaida stepped forward, closer to Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru, your arm!" The stranger redrew the claws into his back and jumped forward. He laughed and his claw hit Sesshomaru's fluff, burning a hole in it. "SESSHOMARU!" Kaida gasped.

"Please escape, Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken called nervously. "If you lose your right arm too, you won't be able to fight anymore."

"Rin, get down!" Kaida looked over and saw Kohaku raise his chain sickle. He threw it down and it hit right over the stranger's right eye. The stranger just smirked.

"KOHAKU NO!" Kaida yelled at him.

Kohaku didn't hear her and jumped down. "He's one of Naraku's incarnations, which means he can't touch me since Kikyo purified my shard."

The stranger sent claws towards Kohaku, which wrapped around his leg and touched his neck. Kohaku froze. Sesshomaru jumped up and Kaida covered her mouth as three claws stabbed through his hand and arm.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin and Jaken yelled together.

"SESSHOMARU!" Kaida wanted to move to his side, but knew she would just get in his way.

Sesshomaru looked at the stranger. "I think it's over."

Kaida paused as she suddenly smelt Inuyasha. At that moment he was suddenly there and cut through the stranger's arm. "HEY!"

Sesshomaru landed and the claw vines fell down to the ground. Kohaku went flying. Kaida watched as Kagome and Sango ran to Kohaku's side. "Kohaku!" Sango yelled.

Thank goodness they are here to take care of Kohaku. "Kohaku!" Kagome was over at Sango's side.

"Aren't you one of Naraku's incarnations?" Inuyasha asked the stranger.

"Naraku?" The stranger asked. "Please don't count me under that half-demon." He regrew his arm.

"Oh Sesshomaru, it's tragic." Jaken gasped.

"Sesshomaru was defeated." Shippo gasped. He rushed over towards Kaida.

"Looks like passing on Meido Zangestuha to Inuyasha has affected him." Miroku said moving forward a little.

"Kohaku, hang in there." Sango was whispering to Kohaku.

"The shard has been defiled?!" Kagome gasped. Kaida moved closer. "I'll purify it now." She started to purify the shard in Kohaku's neck. Kagome looked over towards the stranger and suddenly she fell over.

"Kagome!" Sango and Kaida gasped together.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"Kagome…" Miroku looked over.

"What did you do to Kagome?!" Inuyasha yelled at the stranger.

The stranger gave off a creepy evil laugh and Kaida shivered. Rin landed by Kohaku as Sango checked on Kagome. Kaida stood up and looked at the stranger nervously. He gave her a bad feeling.

"Take Kohaku with you and leave." Sesshomaru stepped forward and Sango and Kaida looked at him. "You're in my way." He directed at Sango. "Kaida go with them." He jumped forward and landed behind Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru, you should back off for now!" Inuyasha said to his older brother. "This isn't a fight for someone who is injured."

"W-What was that?!" Jaken gasped from where he was standing. "Whose fault do you think this is? As soon as Sesshomaru showed his Meido Zangetsuha to you, he-."

"Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshomaru smirked. "Looks like I'm being underestimated." His demonic energy spiked around him and his hair blew around a little. "A half demon is taking pity on me?" His eyes glowed red. He held up his arm and his injuries healed themselves. Kaida smiled, glad he was okay.

"Oh, the wounds got healed?!" Jaken said surprised.

"I guess I'm not done with you then." The stranger held up his arm turning it into a claw again and then shot forward at the brothers. Sesshomaru dodged it and jumped up, the stranger showed surprise on his face.

Kaida watched in awe as Sesshomaru glowed blue and transformed into his true form. The form of a large dog demon. She had never seen him in that form before.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshomaru ignored Inuyasha and shot forward, biting off the stranger's head. "Yes!" Jaken grinned. "Now get the taste of Sesshomaru's true power!"

The body fell over as Sesshomaru landed on the ground, purple miasma leaked out of the body and Kaida froze.

"Miroku, Sango… Take Kagome with you!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Understood." Sango picked up Kagome and climbed onto Kirara with Shippo. Miroku and Rin climbed onto A-Un with Kohaku. Kaida just stood there, froze with surprise.

"Kaida!" Shippo called. Kaida looked up and quickly moved forward and jumped up on A-Un.

"We left Jaken behind." Rin looked down where Jaken was still on the ground.

"He should be fine." Miroku said calmly.

Kaida looked down and froze as demon tentacles shot out of the body and went after them. "He's coming after us!" Shippo yelled.

"He's after Kohaku's shard." Rin told Miroku and the others.

Inuyasha moved forward and cut through them. They all watched as the body righted itself, standing up again.

The head laughed from Sesshomaru's mouth. "Cut through it how much ever you want. I just borrowed his body."

"Who are you?!" Inuyasha yelled angrily.

Kaida gasped as tentacles wrapped around Sesshomaru's neck. "Since you've asked, let me tell you." The stranger said as Kaida stared in horror. "My name is Magatsuhi."

"Magatsuhi?!" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru growled as the tentacles tightened around his neck.

"Magatsuhi?" Shippo said from Kirara's back.

"It's the evil part of the Shikon Jewel." Sango said from looking over.

"Yes, it must have manifested itself as a demon." Miroku said.

Kaida froze. "No way!"

"I don't care whether you're a Magatsuhi or someone else!" Inuyasha yelled. "I'll split you in half!"

"Go ahead, you monster dog." Magatsuhi chuckled.

The tentacles continued to wrap around Sesshomaru, more and more, until they completely covered Sesshomaru and red light glowed out of the cracks. "SESSHOMARU NO!" Kaida cried out.

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken gasped. Sesshomaru suddenly jumped out, back in his human form. "That's like my Lord Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru landed outside of the big bundle of demon tentacles and turned to glare at Jaken. "I wasn't doubting you at all!" Jaken cried out nervously.

"Sesshomaru…" Kaida sighed in relief.

"Jaken was doubting him." Rin said calmly.

"Yes, looks like their minds are kind of connected." Miroku looked down.

"Stand back, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled. "I'll take care of the rest." He raised up his sword.

Kaida sighed as she watched Sesshomaru ignore his brother and shot at the bundle. The head was now at the top. Tentacles shot out at Sesshomaru, but he cut through them with his claws. They grabbed him and wrapped around his suddenly. Inuyasha jumped up and cut through the vines holding Sesshomaru and Kaida smiled.

"I understand that you don't want my help." Inuyasha growled. "But for now, allow me to use Meido Zangetsuha!" His sword pulsed and glowed black.

The bundle of demon tentacles separated and Inuyasha started to look around.

"Make use of Meido Zangetsuha as well. But where ever you point it, you'll end up killing your friends." The demon parts were floating all over the sky, surrounding them. Kaida shivered as she watched.

"Follow me." Sesshomaru said suddenly.

Miroku stared in shock as Sesshomaru started clawing a path through the sky for them. Kirara and A-Un followed him. "Sesshomaru are you okay?!" Kaida called as the moved.

He glanced over and gave a small nod to her. She smiled in relief. "What is Sesshomaru doing?" Jaken yelled from where he was following Inuyasha on the ground as they followed Sesshomaru.

"Isn't it obvious?" Inuyasha yelled. "He's amassing Magatsuhi's body parts at one place." Everyone suddenly gathered together.

"I see." Sango said. "If we allow ourselves to get surrounded…"

"Won't you end up hurting your friends?" Magatsuhi chuckled. "Well, how long will you endure?"

"Is Sesshomaru risking himself for the sake of Inuyasha and the rest of us?" Miroku asked shocked.

"He's not as uncaring as he acts." Kaida smiled.

Rin nodded. "Don't you know? Sesshomaru has always been kind."

"You'll have to defend yourselves from here." Sesshomaru said suddenly. "Kaida be careful." He jumped towards the head.

"Be careful!" Kaida called after him.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled after Sesshomaru.

Magatsuhi chuckled as Sesshomaru flew towards him. "Are you an idiot, Sesshomaru?!" Inuyasha yelled. "Come back!"

Sesshomaru drew Tensiega, surprising everyone especially Magatsuhi.

"Tenseiga?!" Miroku blinked. They all landed behind Inuyasha.

"He's using it?" Sango asked.

"That's just a healing sword, why's he using it?" Jaken gasped.

"Isn't it a piece of junk that can't cut through anything?!" Shippo asked.

"It's not junk." Kaida frowned.

"No, it seems it has the power to cut through something." Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru sliced through the air behind the head and swirling energy formed and a big dark demon energy head formed. "C-Curse you!" It was a large scar over the left eye with purple marks under each eye.

"What's that?" Jaken asked.

Kaida shivered, it came her the creeps.

"Is it Magatsuhi's true form?" Sango asked.

"I see." Miroku said observing. "Magatsuhi was formed by amassing the souls of demons in the Shikon Jewel. Tenseiga will work against anything that isn't of this world."

"Sesshomaru is amazing." Kaida smiled.

Sesshomaru aimed again, but the head disappeared and demon tentacles moved forward to block it. Sesshomaru cut at them with his sword, but nothing happened.

"Perhaps that blade can cut through souls," Magatsuhi head said. "but it can't cut through Naraku's flesh, which belongs to this world." The tentacles suddenly stabbed Sesshomaru through the back.

Everyone gasped and Rin and Jaken yelled together. "Lord Sesshomaru!"

Kaida froze and covered her mouth in shock and horror. NO! Sesshomaru!

"Allow me to say it one last time." The head smirked. "You're weak." The tentacles moved and surrounded Sesshomaru again.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin cried out.

Inuyasha ran over and jumped onto Kirara and flew up towards the bundle, cutting through on coming vines with his sword. He jumped and landed on the bundle. "Darn it!" He started to cut, but they reformed. Kaida jumped off A-Un, using demon tentacles as foot holds and landed near Inuyasha to help cut through them. "Sesshomaru, I won't withstand looking at you dying like this!" He continued to cut, but it didn't help.

"He's no more!" Rin cried.

"Don't cry, Rin." Jaken said. "Sesshomaru chose to fight and die, though he knew he couldn't win."

"Jaken…" Rin whispered.

"Tears would dishonor his magnificent end." Jaken cried.

"NO!" Kaida cried slicing with her spear. "SESSHOMARU! SESSHOMARU ANSWER ME! DON'T LEAVE ME! SESSHOMARU!"

Tentacles shot out and grabbed Inuyasha by the arms and legs and the head laughed as they lifted Inuyasha into the air. Another group of tentacles wrapped around Kaida. "What's wrong? Why aren't you using your blade to cut yourself free from the appendages?" The head asked. "Don't worry about the person inside. Even if you shatter him into pieces, he'll get revived soon as one of Naraku's body."

"No!" Kaida cried out upset.

"Don't mess with me!" Inuyasha yelled as he struggled to break free, and started to get dragged down towards the bundle. Kaida felt herself starting to get dragged down and closed her eyes.

Sesshomaru….

A bright light caused her to open her eyes. A bright blue light and green electricity started to escape through the cracks as the bundle expanded slightly. It suddenly broke apart. Kaida watched as Sesshomaru appeared in the middle, his eyes were glowing red and green electricity surrounded the area of his missing arm.

"Sesshomaru…" Inuyasha called, still held by the tentacles.

"Se…Sessho….maru…" Kaida whispered, tears coming to her eyes.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cried out happily.

"I'm so glad that you're safe." Jaken cried out.

Kaida stared at the glowing green and yellow energy that surrounded where Sesshomaru's arm should have been with fascination. But her attention was drawn towards a cloud moving through the sky above them.

"That's…" Sango gasped.

"Totosai?" Miroku said shocked.

"Totosai…" Kaida whispered. Totosai sat on his cow in the sky, floating above Sesshomaru. Tentacles shot towards Sesshomaru again and Sesshomaru acted like he was swinging a sword with his missing left arm. A green energy cut through the tentacles.

The whole body suddenly blew up and fell apart to the ground, in pieces. Inuyasha landed and Kaida landed near him. "W-What's happening?!" Inuyasha looked up.

"Master Jaken, there's something inside that light!" Rin's voice called.

"That's…" Jaken said in shock.

Kaida looked up and watched as the green energy cleared and Sesshomaru stood there, with a new arm holding a new sword.

"His arm…" Shippo gasped.

"The left arm which Inuyasha cut off?!" Jaken stared.

"It's finally appeared, Sesshomaru." Totosai says calmly. "Behold your own weapon, one that's not been gifted by your father, the Bakusaiga."

"Bakusaiga…" Kaida whispered as Sesshomaru looked down at his sword and arm.

"So this is my sword, Bakusaiga.." It glowed slightly.

Kaida jerked as the demon pieces started to move to reconnect. "Are they going to become one again?" Inuyasha gasped. They suddenly exploded in bright yellow light.

"The effects of the blade still remains." Sango gasped shocked.

"The effect is spreading when one part contacting with another." Miroku said surprised.

The head smirked. "This diversion has truly been a surprise. However, since I just borrowed this body, I feel no pain or agony."

Sesshomaru sent a large blast at the head, destroying it. "Serves you right, you disgusting talkative jerk!" Jaken yelled. "That's what you get if you belittle Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Where's Magatsuhi's true spirit?" Inuyasha yelled towards Sesshomaru.

The purple cloud cleared up. "It fled." Sesshomaru said annoyed. He looked at his sword again and landed.

"Sesshomaru!" Kaida rushed towards him and wrapped her arms around him happily. "You're alive." She blinked as she felt a strange weight around her waist and looked down, seeing his left arm wrapping around her waist. His new sword still in his hand.

Rin and Jaken ran towards Sesshomaru and Totosai landed. "How's Kagome?" Inuyasha's voice came, but Kaida ignored it as she buried her head in Sesshomaru's chest smiling.

"Sesshomaru, are you all right?" Rin asked.

"I always believed in your victory, Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken said whipping his eyes.

"'Tears would dishonor his magnificent end.'" Shippo imitated Jaken and Kaida smiled.

"Nintoujou!" Jaken growled holding up his staff, which shot flames at Shippo's tail.

Shippo started running around. "HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT!"

Kaida frowned and looked down at the little imp.

"Well, let me see your Bakusaiga." Totosai said from behind Sesshomaru. Kaida looked over. Sesshomaru turned around, wrapping his other arm around Kaida's waist so he could move his new arm. Sesshomaru held up his sword and Totosai looked it over. "You've always had that sword in you, but it was hidden. You just needed to stand on your own as a greater demon before you could wield it."

"What?!" Jaken gaped. "Sesshomaru has always been the noble one!"

Sesshomaru looked at Totosai and then put his new sword by Tensiega. "You should just shut your mouth." Totosai said calmly at Jaken.

"Yes…" Jaken said nervously.

"You once lost your left arm in an attempt to procure Tetsusaiga. But now you've gained a new arm along with a sword that's yours, which proves that you've surpassed your father and have been released from pursuing Tetsusaiga." Everyone was silent and Kaida smiled.

"Did you hear that Sesshomaru?!" He looked down at her and nodded. Kaida put a hand on his new arm and smiled.

Kagome suddenly moaned and Kaida looked over. "Kagome…!" Inuyasha gasped. "Are you all right, Kagome?"

"Yes…" Kagome whispered.

Kaida sighed in relief. "Everything turned out better." She snuggled up closer to Sesshomaru and smiled. "Sesshomaru… I'm so glad that you're okay…. I was scared for a moment that I lost you…"


	14. Chapter 14- Feelings and Hope for the Fu

Kaida looked at Sesshomaru as he stood near Totosai. They had all traveled to Kaeda's village. Inuyasha had taken Kagome inside the hut to sleep. It didn't surprise Kaida that Sesshomaru had no wish to go inside with the others. He was simply waiting for Totosai to make a sheath for Bakusaiga. Rin and Kohaku were inside with the others as well. She almost had to laugh as she watched Jaken pacing outside the building impatiently.

"There we go. It's ready. Bakusaiga's sheath." Totosai said handing the sheath over to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru took it silently and then put it away next to Tenseiga. With that Sesshomaru stated to walk away from the village. Kaida got up, intending to follow.

"Wait, Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin called, poking her head out of the door to the hut. "Kohaku hasn't woken up yet! So please wait a little…"

"Kohaku will remain here." Sesshomaru said, not even looking back, but he did stop. "As will you, Rin."

"Why, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin called. "No! I'm coming with you!"

"Stop being so selfish!" Jaken lectured Rin. "Lord Sesshomaru has always lived to fight! Isn't it strange enough that he's been traveling with you brats for this long?!"

"You too, Jaken." Sesshomaru said calmly. "Stay here."

Jaken spun around to stare at Sesshomaru in shock. "But why, Lord Sesshomaru…" He started hugging Sesshomaru's tail. "No! I'm coming with you!"

Sesshomaru started walking, ignoring Jaken who was being dragged. "Sesshomaru?" Kaida stepped forward. "What-?"

"Stay here as well." Sesshomaru said calmly. He glanced back towards her slightly as if saying that he would return. Kaida nodded and continued to head off.

Kaida blinked as Inuyasha walked up behind her. "Sesshomaru, are you…" Sesshomaru stopped again. "Planning to chase after Magatsuhi?"

Sesshomaru turned away. "He is my prey." He flew up, leaving Jaken behind. "Kaida be careful."

"Hold it, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled after him.

"Can't you see?" Totosai said walking up next to Inuyasha. "Sesshomaru's Tenseiga is the only thing in this world capable of defeating Magatsuhi."

"I'm glad." Rin smile and Kaida looked down at her. "This is just what he always does, Master Jaken."

"I shall wait for him." Jaken said looking up. Kaida felt like laughing, but her worry didn't let her.

"Inuyasha, I'm certain Magatsuhi is the one who sealed Kagome's spiritual power." Miroku said walking up as well.

"Yeah. We've got no choice but to defeat Magatsuhi to break the seal." Inuyasha frowned. "But I don't like leaving that up to Sesshomaru alone."

"He'll be fine and take care of Magatsuhi." Kaida smiled. "I trust he will be able to take that strange guy down."

"Of course you trust him, you love him." Inuyasha grumbled.

Kaida chuckled slightly and then turned to go check on Kagome. She walked in and found Kagome sitting up. "Hey."

"Kaida!" Kagome smiled.

"Are you okay?" Kaida asked, sitting down next to her.

"Yeah. So did Sesshomaru leave or is he still outside?" Kagome asked smiling.

Kaida looked down. "He left…. I guess it came as a surprise that I'm in love with Sesshomaru…."

"I think it's more surprising that he's in love with you." Kagome smiled.

Kaida looked up. "You really think he loves me?"

"I can tell." She smiled. "It's not hard to tell."

Kaida smiled. "I'm hoping that in the future we will be able to live together after Naraku is dead…. I want to spend my life with him." She looked over and blushed as she saw Sango looking at her. Kohaku was still asleep next to her. Even Kaeda was watching her. "Sesshomaru isn't as cold as he acts…"

"If he makes you happy child, then I wish you the best." Kaeda nodded.

"And you're a demon now as well, so you two fit each other… Plus I think you are right about him being nicer." Sango looked down at Kohaku. "He's been taking care of Kohaku…"

Kaida nodded and smiled. "Thank you… And I hope that Kohaku wakes up soon." She looked down at the small boy and frowned. Poor Kohaku…

Kaida yawned as she woke up and rubbed her eyes. Rin was fast asleep, curled up against Kaida's chest. She rubbed the small girl's hair and slowly maneuvered to get up away from Rin. She walked out of the hut that Kaeda was letting them use and went to get some breakfast. She spotted Jaken outside the hut asleep and smiled. She looked over and spotted Kagome and Inuyasha talking. "Good morning."

"Hey." Kagome smiled and looked over.

"Are you going back to your time?" Kaida asked.

Kagome nodded. "I have to take my High School Entrance Exams." Kagome sighed. "Lots of work."

"Good luck." Kaida smiled. "I hope you get the best score you can think of."

Kagome nodded and started to walk out. Inuyasha walked after her. Kaida watched them leave and smiled. She headed to get some water at the river nearby. When she got there she froze seeing a man leading a horse. He had black hair and looked slightly familiar. The man turned and froze. "K-Kaida?" The man gasped.

Kaida blinked. "Do I know you?"

"It's me, Cecar… I was a captain working for that demon long ago." He smiled.

Kaida froze as she recognized him. "You!" She smiled. "It's been a while." She smiled. "Nice to see you again." Her tail flicked in happiness.

Cecar flinched. "A… Kaida… you have a tail?!"

Kaida nodded. "I'm a demon now. A lot has changed since I last saw you… Would you like to come into the village? You can get some food. Inuyasha and the others are there right now… Well, Kagome just left for a few days."

"Kaida…" Cecar blinked.

Kaida smiled. "How have you been? I hope Naraku hasn't harmed you."

Cecar blinked as he watched. "I've been fine…Uh… Kaida, I wanted to tell you last time... and I've regretted not telling you last time... Kaida, I have feelings for you."

Kaida paused and looked down. "I… I'm sorry." She sighed. "I don't have feelings for you…. I'm… I'm in love with a demon lord… His name is Sesshomaru." She smiled slightly. "He's gone right now, but he'll be back soon."

"Oh…" Cecar looked down. "I… I should have said something before…" He sighed. "If I had… Then maybe we would…"

"Cecar." Kaida smiled. "You should find a woman who has nothing to do with demons… You deserve a nice life that has nothing to do with fighting demons…. My life will be with Sesshomaru, but I hope you find someone else to be with."

"Kaida…" He smiled. "Thank you… I will, for you. I hope your life will be filled with happiness as well." He patted his horse's neck. "I'm glad I was able to see you again… You've been on my thoughts for a long time… Now I am able to give you up."

Kaida smiled. "I've chosen my path… and I hope you have a good life too."

Cecar nodded and then wandered off. Kaida watched him walk off and smiled. An old friend…. I hope he has a good life… She stared up at the morning sky. Sesshomaru… When are you going to return? She sighed and then headed back towards the village to see if Rin had woken up.


	15. Chapter 15- Kohaku's Shard

Kaida glanced over as Kohaku slept. Sango was by his side, worry was on her face but she also looked relaxed. Kaida leaned up against the wall of the hut and watched Rin take care of the fire. Min sat next to her. Kaida smiled. She was glad that Min had returned from visiting with Sar. The two little girls got along well it seemed.

"How can he sleep so long without having any food or water?" Jaken grumbled, he sat near the girls.

"He'll be alright! Everyone says sleep helps you grow!" Rin said cheerfully.

"Sleep is great!" Min chuckled.

"Master Jaken must not have slept much, right?" Rin asked. Min giggled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jaken asked calmly.

"Well, you haven't grown." She pointed at him.

"Jaken is tiny." Min giggled.

"I am a magnificent, great demon!" Jaken yelled at the two girls, angrily.

Kaida chuckled. "Girls, leave the poor little toad alone."

"Hey!" Jaken yelled at her.

Min smiled and got up to hug Kaida. "I'm so glad that you are here again! I've missed you so much! Sar is great, but he's a boy! He doesn't understand me like you do!"

"I'm glad that you're getting along with Rin." Kaida smiled.

"She's like the sister I always wanted!" Min smiled.

"And we have so much in common!" Rin nodded. "Both of us were saved and taken care of by demons."

Kaida nodded and looked over at Sango. "Kohaku will be okay; soon he'll be laughing and talking with us as well."

"Yea…" Sango whispered looking down at her brother.

Kaida paused and stood up smelling something off. "Hey Min, can you go find Kaeda and follow her directions."

"Uh… Sure…" Min got up and ran out.

"What's wrong Kaida?" Rin asked.

"Kaida?" Sango looked over.

"Something is off…. Can you feel it Sango?" Kaida growled. Sango looked off silently and then nodded. Rin stared between the two.

"I'm going to go check what's going on outside." Sango got up and moved outside.

Min rushed towards Keada, who was just returning to the village with Shippo on her shoulders. "What sinister demonic aura?"

"I'm worried about Kohaku and the others!" Shippo looked off.

"Lady Keada! Shippo!" Min called running up. She shivered looking up and seeing the dark clouds gathering over the village.

"Min." Keada looked over. "What are you doing here?"

"Kaida sent me to find you. She said to follow your orders." She smiled up at Shippo. "Hi Shippo!"

Kaeda looked down at Min and then looked at Shippo. "Don't go, Shippo! You can't go towards Kaida and the others. Take all the villagers to a safe location. Min go with him."

"But…" Shippo whinnied.

"Just do as I say! Go!" Kaeda ordered. "Min make sure he listens to me."

"Okay!" Min nodded and grabbed Shippo's hand. "Let's go Shippo!' She smiled seeing his face turn a little red.

Kaida looked down at Rin. "Rin, maybe you should go too."

Rin looked over at Kohaku. "But…" Kaida froze as a shiver ran up her back. She glanced over at looked over seeing a shadow coming into the hut. "Master Jaken…" Rin sounded worried. "There's a weird shadow!"

Kaida growled and turned to look towards Kohaku, where the feeling was coming from. Matatsuhi's face appeared behind the boy. "Wha-?!" Jaken gasped.

At that point Sango and Miroku returned and they all watched as Kohaku stood up. Magatsuhi's face was behind him and Kohaku opened his eyes. They were clouded.

"So you've finally shown yourself!" Miroku growled.

"Kohaku? Could Magatsuhi have taken over his body?!" Sango whispered.

"Magatsuhi!" Kaida growled.

"The last shard, which this boy has, is all that remains to complete the Shikon Jewel." Magatsuhi's voice came from Kohaku's mouth.

"Give Kohaku back!" Sango yelled.

"Don't worry. I will return this body once my business is complete." Magatsuhi smirked. "If you don't mind getting a corpse, that is. Now that I'm inside him, I understand perfectly. This boy's life is bound by the power of the shard."

"He's going to take the Jewel Shard, along with Kohaku, back to Naraku!" Miroku glared.

"No!" Kaida growled. "Don't you dare think about it Magatsuhi!"

"I won't let you take him anywhere!" Sango yelled.

"What's the sound?" Rin asked worriedly suddenly.

Kaida froze and moved in front of Rin as Demons burst in from behind Kohaku.

"Kohaku!" Sango yelled.

"Wait, Magatsuhi!" Miroku yelled at the face, he was gripping the beads around his arm.

"You'll use your Wind Tunnel knowing it will kill this boy?" Magatsuhi chuckled. The demons flew at Miroku and Miroku held out his arm, catching Kohaku.

Miroku held up his arm at Magatsuhi's face. "The only one I'll be sucking in is you!" He opened his wind tunnel and the face was sucked in.

"Good job!" Kaida smiled moving forward.

"He's pulling him in!" Rin watched in awe.

"What a useless attempt." Magatsuhi's voice still came from Kohaku. Kohaku pushed away from Miroku and landed back. The face reappeared behind Kohaku and laughed. "As long as this shard is corrupted, my power knows no bounds. Did you think you could absorb me whole? But monk, you've taken in something a human should never absorb…"

Kaida froze as she watched as blood leaked from Miroku's mouth. "Miroku!" Kaida gasped.

"The poison of evil spirits." Magatsuhi laughed.

Sango moved in front of Miroku. "Miroku…"

Kohaku raised his chain sickle and it changed into a bigger one. "Sister." Kohaku's voice had returned to normal. "Sister, please die as well… by my hands." His expression turned dark.

"Darn you! Going through all this…" The chain sickle shot towards Sango and wrapped around her boomerang and ended up stabbing her in the back.

"Kohaku, stop it!" Rin yelled, running from out behind Kaida towards Kohaku.

"Rin!" Kaida called.

"Come back, Rin!" Jaken called after the girl at the same time. "That isn't Kohaku! That's Magatsuhi using his body!"

Rin ran forward and the face moved in front of her. She slammed into and then flew back and passed out. "Rin!" Jaken and Kaida yelled.

Kaida growled and moved towards Magatsuhi right as the hut was destroyed and demons flew in. Kaida dug her claws into the demon's skin and flinched as it slammed its tail into her back.

"Oh? Coming along are you?" Magatsuhi laughed. Kaida flinched as she felt the demon's claw scratch her, leaving her body feeling numb. "I'm sure Naraku will be pleased to have you come along."

Kaida growled, but was having trouble moving as the demon flew. Her sense of time was blurring when she heard Inuyasha's voice. "Adamante barrage!" Kaida gasped as she felt the demon destroyed and began to fall. She landed on something

"Come to reclaim the shard, have you?" Magatsuhi's voice called. "That would require shredding this boys' body to pieces. As I have no true body, this boy is the container for my shard." There was the sound of an arrow shooting in the air. "Fool. Girl, have you forgotten that I sealed your spiritual powers?"

"Even my purifying arrows?" Kagome's voice sounded shocked.

Kaida slowly forced herself to get up and looked around. She had landed on a stone ledge. Her body was still sore, but she could feel the feeling returning to her body. She glanced up into the sky and froze. Kohaku was hanging from his elongated chain sickle. But behind him was Naraku's tentacles. "Naraku!" Kaida growled.

"Kikyo's powers have no effect on me. And now, the Shikon Jewel will be complete."

"Kohaku, wake up!" Inuyasha yelled. Kaida glanced over and saw him running up the chain sickle. He got stopped by an elongated part of the chain sickle.

"'Wake up?' do you realize what would happen if he did?" Magatsuhi laughed.

"What?!" Inuyahsa struggled as he was being held down.

"Do you know what this tainted black Jewel Shard is showing Kohaku? Kohaku's horrible sin. By the power of the shard, he is reliving the day he killed his father and his comrades."

"Kohaku!" Kaida gasped stunned

"What?!" Inuyasha gasped.

"He's been sleeping this whole time?!" Kagome gasped.

"That's right." Magatsuhi's voice. "If he were to open his eyes, his heart would shatter. Or rather, it has already shattered." Kaida froze as she smelt blood and watched as it dripped down Kohaku's face from his eyes.

"Even so, wake up, Kohaku!" Sango's voice called. Kaida glanced over and spotted Kirara and Sango flying forward. "Open your eyes!"

"You really are a heartless sister." Kohaku's voice came again. "If I open my eyes, I'll die."

"You have to fight, Kohaku!"

"Sango…" Kaida slowly stood up; she was feeling much better now. "Magatsuhi!" She yelled angrily. "Let Kohaku go!"

"Oh, you're awake?" Magatsuhi chuckled. He turned towards Sango again. "Say what you will. It's already too late." He laughed.

"Kohaku!" Sango yelled and suddenly Kohaku's eyes unclouded. He whipped the blood off his eyes.

"Sister!"

"Do you recognize me, Kohaku?!"

"Yes, Sister!"

Kaida smiled gently. "Kohaku!"

"He's awake? How?!" Magatsuhi sounded angry.

"I can see the light inside Kohaku's shard!" Kagome called.

"I-Impossible!" Magatsuhi gasped.

"Magatsuhi!" Kagome yelled. "It seems Kikyo's powers have more of an effect on you than you expected!"

Kaida moved and jumped up. Inuyahsa at the same moment broke out of his bone chain sickle prison using his sword. "Kohaku!" Kaida called. "Sango!"

"Sister, there's still… Even now, there's still time, right?!" Kohaku's called out.

"Yes! There is still time, Kohaku!" Sango called.

"There is always time!" Kaida called out, smiling. Kohaku stood up and then swung so he was hanging over a deep hole. Kaida froze. "Kohaku! Wait!"

"Magatsuhi, are you ready?" Kohaku asked.

"How interesting. Do you intend to drown yourself? You think I will separate from you out of fear? It's futile. Should your body shatter to pieces, I would still control any flesh that surrounded the shard." Magatushi laughed.

"Kohaku don't!" Kaida called. She didn't want to watch Kohaku die. She ran towards him.

"Take a good look around you." Kohaku yelled. "Before you could escape, Inuyahsa, Kaida, and my sister would take the shard! I will never let it fall into your hands!" Kohaku called and then let go and started to fall.

"Kohaku!" Kaida and Sango yelled at the same time as they moved after him as well.

"Darn it, don't be so hasty!" Inuyasha yelled. He was running straight towards where Kohaku was falling.

"Curse you!" Magatsuhi's face was starting to be forced out.

"Magatsuhi was…" Kagome gasped.

"Pushed out!" Inuyasha finished for Kagome.

"Sister…" Kaida could hear Kohaku whisper.

"There's time!" Sango yelled out. "There's still time! Kohaku!"

"KOHAKU!" Kaida called out. "YOU CAN'T DIE!"

Before Kaida or Sango could do anything Naraku's tentacles shot down towards Kohaku. "Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled.

"No!" Kaida yelled angrily and got ready to slice through with her claws. The tentacle grabbed Kohaku's leg and pulled him up fast. Kaida tried to slice out, but missed it.

"Kohaku!" Sango flew towards him.

"Sister, cut the tentacle!" Kohaku yelled.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled as she threw her boomerang. Kohaku landed on the ledge beneath him. "Kohaku, are you all right?"

"Yeah."

"Thank goodness!" Kaida smiled gently and came to a stop.

"Now's our chance to take down Naraku!" Inuyasha growled. "Get ready! Meidou Zangetsuha!" Inuyahsa swung his sword and the Meidou sucked in the black cloud in the sky. It cleared and there was nothing there anymore.

"Inuyasha, be careful!" Kagome yelled. "Naraku's still alive! He's here somewhere!"

Of course he is! Kaida growled.

A tentacle stabbed through the wall and Inuyasha dodged it and started running from it. More went after Sango on Kirara and one grabbed Kohaku by the leg again. "No! Kohaku!" Kaida growled and shot after him.

"That was close, but you still lost." Magatsuhi smirked.

Kaida froze as a scent came to her nose. She turned and glanced over. "Sesshomaru!" She spotted him right as he cut through Magatsuhi's face.

"Sesshomaru?!" Magatsuhi gasped.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Kohaku called.

"Sesshomaru?!" Inuyasha gasped.

Vines shot at Sesshomaru. "Naraku's body?" Sesshomaru drew out his other sword. "Bakusaiga!" He destroy the one holding Kohaku.

"Kohaku!" Sango caught Kohaku as he fell.

"Sister!"

"Sesshomaru!" Kaida called out happily. She moved towards him. He's here! I'm so glad!

"He won't be able to use that parts cut by Bakusaiga again." Inuyasha said.

"You're time has come, Magatsuhi." Sesshomaru said calmly. "I noticed you used Byakuya of Illusions to lure me away and escape. Are you that afraid of this Tenseiga?"

"Don't make me laugh." Magatsuhi growled. "The blow from your Tenseiga wasn't nearly enough to finish me off." Kaida glanced at the big purple slice on the face. One of his eyes was missing now.

Sesshomaru did that!

"Who says I was trying to? I chose not to." Magatsuhi growled and then moved to get away from Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru easily followed and got in front of Magatsuhi. "I wanted to make it clear to you that there is someone able to cut you down. Tenseiga!" He sliced easily through Magatsuhi. Magatsuhi disappeared.

"You little… Don't think this is over." Magatsuhi's voice growled. "I am immortal! I am still…"

He is still…. Hang on a moment! Kaida froze. Can he possible have part of his spirit is left behind in Miroku since he was sucked in? RIN! Kaida spun and moved back towards the village. She felt too worried about Rin to stop. RIN! You're in danger! I can feel it! Hang on!

As Kaida got to the village she knew something was wrong. The moon was a deep red color and purple miasma filled the sky. She spotted a demon flying up out of the trees, on its back was… "RIN!" Kaida shot up and hooked her fangs into the demon, tearing into its skin. Pain suddenly exploded through her body. Kaida looked down groggily, one of Naraku's vines was stabbing through her side. Rin…. Sesshomaru… help…. She closed her eyes as she felt the poison enter her body. Sesshomaru you have to come save us…

Sesshomaru frowned as he flew through the sky. He could smell Kaida's blood. He frowned slightly. Kaida?! He moved towards the village and frowned. He could hear Jaken explaining how he had spotted a demon flying off with Rin and Kaida. Sesshomaru frowned. Kaida and Rin were kidnapped… He landed right behind Jaken. "So Magatsuhi survived, huh?"

Jaken started freaking out. "Lord Sesshomaru!"

"I thought so." Sesshomaru said calmly, but inside he was angry. Magatsuhi! How dare you kidnap my Kaida!

"You knew?" The monk asked. "Sesshomaru, what do you mean by 'survived'?"

"Could Magatsuhi have hidden his true form within the monk's body?!" The old human woman asked.

Sesshomaru ignored her and said nothing before taking off and flying up. Magatsuhi must be taking Rin and Kaida to Naraku. That can only be for one reason. He intends to seal my Tenseiga and Bakusaiga! A new thought suddenly came to Sesshomaru. He remembered how Kaida had once explained that Naraku had feelings for her. Naraku! You had better not touch Kaida! He started flying faster.


	16. Chapter 16- I Will Never Be Yours

Kaida rolled from her stomach onto her back and opened her eyes. The roof she was staring up at confused her, it looked like demonic flesh. She sat up and froze as she saw Naraku watching her. "Naraku!" She growled and quickly shot forward, slicing through him with her claws.

Naraku just laughed. "That won't work on me. That is not my true form."

Kaida growled as Naraku reformed. "Where am I?! Where is Rin?!"

"The girl is safe for now. She is bait for Sesshomaru… And right now you are both within my true full demon form." Naraku laughed.

"What do you mean?!" Kaida glanced around and sniffed the air. The scary thing was she believed him. Everything was coated in his horrible stench.

"I absorbed the Shikon Jewel and used it to become a full demon." Naraku laughed. "None of you will be able to defeat me now."

"The full… but that means…" Kaida froze. "Kohaku!"

"Yes. He was killed so I could absorb the Shi-." He was interrupted as Kaida clawed through the fake Naraku over and over again in anger.

"NO! NO! NO! KOHAKU!" Kaida yelled out in pain. She swung her arm to slice through where Naraku's heart should have been but was interrupted by the fake Naraku's hand gripping her arm tightly. Before she could do anything the walls moved and she was pinned and tied up against the fleshy feeling wall. The fake Naraku reformed himself and moved forward.

"Are you done?" Naraku smirked and ran his hand down her face. "That fool human Onigumo lusted after Kikyo…" He leaned in so his face was inches from Kaida's. She could feel his breath on her face. "But I, the demon Naraku, lust after you." Before Kaida could prepare herself Naraku slammed his lips against hers. Kaida would have struggled, but the wall held her firmly in place.

Naraku's tongue ran along her teeth, demanding entrance. His hand gripped her chin firmly in place as he managed to force his tongue through. Kaida wanted to scream as his tongue explored her mouth. Naraku pulled back after a moment and smirked down at her. "I hate you!" Kaida growled at him.

"I don't care." Naraku brushed some hair out of her face. "I want you, and you will come to love me soon enough."

"Don't you understand?!" Kaida smirked up at him. "I will never love you! I love Sesshomaru!"

Naraku frowned and Kaida could tell she had hit a nerve. She wiggled her arm, trying to get her claws into a position that would allow her to break through the wall. Naraku interrupted that attempt as he slapped her face. "That dog will be dead before long."

Kaida glared at him. "Sesshomaru won't die easily!"

"You don't understand do you?" Naraku smirked and Kaida felt concerned. "You are currently inside of me. I control everything around you. Soon that dog and his little brothers group will be here." Naraku gripped her chin again. "This place is filled with miasma and I can see everything that is happening, just as I can tell you are trying to tear the wall open with your claws."

Pain suddenly flooded up her arm as the wall squeezed in on her arm, breaking it. She whimpered in pain, but didn't give Naraku the satisfaction of hearing her cry or scream. "They will kill you!"

"I don't think so." Naraku smirked and Kaida grinned as she watched Sesshomaru appear behind Naraku suddenly.

Kaida watched as Sesshomaru raised his sword to slice through the fake Naraku and save her. He's here! Sesshomaru! She froze as Naraku's vines stabbed through Sesshomaru's chest and cried out. "NO! SESSHOMARU!" Naraku laughed and Kaida glared at him. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

"You fool." Naraku laughed. "That was not Sesshomaru. It was simply an illusion I created."

Kaida froze as she watched the horrible image of Sesshomaru disappear. "Sesshomaru?"

Kaida jerked as Naraku leaned in and stole another kiss. He pulled back and chuckled. "You will not be able to win. None of you, I have complete control over this place. I can kill him the moment he walks in… But I have plans." He looked at Kaida and smirked. "I have many plans." Kaida growled at him and Naraku tugged at the collar of her kimono. "I'm so glad you are a demon now… It makes you all the more desirable."

Kaida growled at him and head-butted him as he leaned in. The fake didn't look that affected, but he did look annoyed. "Now Kaida." He growled and suddenly he was gripping her hair and pulling it. He leaned in and brutally kissed at her exposed neck. "You can't escape from me."

Kaida tried to hold in the tears as she felt Naraku's lips and tongue attacking her neck. She could tell it would be covered in bruises soon, but she refused to cry. Sesshomaru! Please! I need you! A new sensation of pain hit her body as Naraku dug his fangs into her skin. Kaida couldn't hold it in as he bite down on her shoulder. She screamed out in pain.

Naraku laughed as he released her shoulder from his mouth and began to lick at the blood that he had drawn. "Do you understand now, Kaida? Anything I wish to do is possible in this state." Kaida shivered as Naraku's hand ran down her side and rested on her hip. "Will you give into me?" His lips slammed against hers again. She could taste her own blood as his tongue dived back in. He acted like he owed her mouth and knew his way away perfectly.

NO! Kaida growled and bite down on his tongue as hard as she could. She ripped through it and spit the piece back at Naraku. She glared at him. "I WILL NEVER BE YOURS!"

Naraku glared at her and she watched as his tongue reformed. He didn't look to be in pain, but he looked angry. Kaida cried out in pain as she felt the wall move and slam her into the ground. She felt Naraku's foot grind into her back. "You'd better rethink that."

Kaida growled at him and glanced forward, she could see her spear lying on the ground. She wanted to reach for it, but Naraku's other foot was holding her good arm down. "I hate you!" Kaida growled.

Naraku laughed, but paused. "It seems your friends are here."

Kaida froze. They will be in trouble without any info. She reached forward with her broken arm, straining against her pain. In a quick painful movement she stabbed through Naraku. Without the pressure Kaida jumped up as fast as she could and started running.

"Go ahead and run." Naraku's voice came from around her. "No matter where you go or how far you run, you won't be able to escape." Kaida ignored him and ran as fast as she could.


	17. Chapter 17- Sesshomaru vs Inuyasha Agai

Kaida hurried through the strange maze of flesh like walls. She kept a grip on her left arm, trying to keep it from screaming out in pain as she ran. It was healing slowly, but it was still in pain. Her opposite shoulder hurt as well. Kaida flinched as the ground shook and she fell, right on her broken arm. She slowly got up and looked around nervously. She sighed seeing that Naraku wasn't trying to recapture her at the moment.

Kaida continued to run, keeping her spear gripped in the hand connected to her broken arm. She was ready to use it if she had to. Kaida paused as the ground gave out under her and she fell through the ground. The ground was softer, but it hurt as she got up slowly. She sniffed at the air and froze. "Sesshomaru!" She speed up and started running towards the direction of the scent. She paused as she recognized Kagome's scent as well… and her blood. Oh no!

Kaida sped up and paused as she spotted Sesshomaru and Kagome walking together. There was a little distance between the two, but it looked like they were traveling together. "SESSHOMARU!" Kaida ran towards him.

Sesshomaru and Kagome looked towards her. Sesshomaru was quickly at her side and pulled her into a hug with one arm. "Kaida…." He frowned and looked at her arm. "Naraku did that?"

Kaida smiled slightly. "I'm okay." She moved back a little. "It will alright."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and touched her neck gently. Kaida flinched; her neck was starting to bruise. "What did that creature do to you?!"

Kaida looked down. "I…"

"Kaida!" Kagome rushed up and touched Kaida's good arm. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Kaida smiled at her friend and looked at her arm, there was some fresh blood on her sleeve. "What happened to you?!"

Kagome touched it. "In…" She looked down.

"Inuyasha gave that to her." Sesshomaru said calmly, but he sounded a little upset. "As a mere half demon he was swallowed by Naraku's darkness."

"Oh…" Kaida looked at Kagome. "It will be okay… Sesshomaru is strong."

"Kaida…" Sesshomaru said darkly and pulled her close. He sniffed at her shoulder. "He bite you?"

Kaida looked down. "I'm okay… I got away before Naraku could do any more damage." She touched his arm. "I'm okay now, it will heal."

Sesshomaru growled. "I will kill him for touching you." He started walking again, keeping Kaida close to his chest. Kagome followed as they walked.

After a few minutes of walking Sesshomaru stopped. "She's near." He crouched slightly. "We're flying."

"Did you find Rin?!" Kagome asked, she gasped and clutched onto Sesshomaru tail.

Kaida clung to Sesshomaru as he flew and sniffed the air. "It's faint, but she's there…" Kaida froze as she recognized another scent.

"Inuyasha is also there." Sesshomaru said before she could.

"Inuyasha too?" Kagome gasped.

"He remains in his demon form." Sesshomaru said darkly.

"Rin" Kaida whispered worried.

Sesshomaru flew upwards. In the distance Kaida could see Inuyasha with Magatsuhi's aura around him, staring down at Rin.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Kaida!" Rin's voice called out.

"RIN!" Kaida gasped as Rin started to get dragged down into the ground. "NO!"

Sesshomaru speed up, but he was too late. Rin was dragged down completely and Inuyasha stepped forward in front of where Rin had been dragged down.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said calmly as he landed. Inuyasha's face was different as a full demon. He had purple marks and glowing red eyes. He drew his sword and it glowed. "Magatsuhi, you choose the wrong person to possess." Sesshomaru said calmly and drew his own Tenseiga. "I shall cut you down along with Inuyasha!"

Kaida moved back with Kagome and watched as the two brothers faced off. "Meido Zangetsu-!" Inuyasha started to swing his sword at Sesshomaru.

"Stop Inuyasha!" Kagome called as Sesshomaru moved forward.

"-ha!" Inuyasha finished the attack, but it missed Sesshomaru and hit the wall opening a huge hole. Kaida shivered as she watched it close back up slowly.

"Darn, a clever trick." Magatsuhi's voice came from Inuyasha.

Did Inuyasha purposefully miss? Does he have some control? He must have….

"I see. So this sword provides the final link to his mind." Magatsuhi had Inuyasha look down at Tetsusaiga. He then jumped forward and the two brothers started to clash swords again. Sesshomaru was using Tenseiga and knocked Tetsusaiga away from Inuyasha. The younger brother moved back and smirked. "Now Inuyasha is at my beck and call!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called out, taking a step forward.

"Stand back." Sesshomaru ordered putting Tenseiga away. "You are interfering with the fight."

Inuyasha jumped forward and started to slice with his sword. Sesshomaru dodged the attack and punched Inuyasha, sending his flying towards the wall. Inuyasha flipped around and using his feet jumped off the wall. Sesshomaru used his claws and attacked Inuyasha. He dodged and the two started using their claws only to fight.

"Sesshomaru…" Kaida watched and gripped her broken arm weakly. "I want to help but… I'd only get in the way."

"There has to be something we can do…" Kagome watched the fight. She looked up. "Tetsusaiga!"

"What?" Kaida asked shocked. She looked up and noticed Inuyasha's sword stuck in the wall a little away.

"I'm going to get it!" Kagome started climbing up the wall towards the sword.

Kaida watched her friend and then looked up as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha moved up as well as they fought.

"I see. You're tougher than usual when your body and mind take the demon form." Sesshomaru's voice came.

"Showing no mercy to your own brother…" Magatsuhi chuckled. "You must really hate Inuyasha!"

Kaida couldn't stand it anymore and started to climb up the wall as well, using her good arm and her legs to push herself up and resting slightly on some spots in the wall.

"I never considered that half-demon my brother!" Kaida landed near the fight and watched as Sesshomaru drew Tenseiga. He shot at Inuyasha again. But this time Inuyasha caught Tenseiga in his hand. "You're soft Sesshomaru. Inuyasha would have been obliterated if you had drawn Bakusaiga. However you drew Tenseiga. A blade which cannot cut through anything of this world. As long as I'm using Inuyasha's body, Tenseiga is useless! I shall finish you!"

"SESSHOMARU!" Kaida cried out worried, but watched as he reached down and gripped Bakusaiga with his free hand. He started pushing Inuyasha back until the half demon was forced against the wall.

Kagome's gasp caused Kaida to look away from the fight. Kagome was falling, but she held Tetsusaiga. Using the sword she managed to slip down the wall and stop herself from falling. "Inuyasha get a hold of yourself!" Kagome called out. "I'm bringing you Tetsusaiga!"

Inuyasha smirked. "It's too late now. I control every corner of Inuyasha's heart. Tetsusaiga's power can no longer restore him!"

"Inuyasha don't give in!" Kagome called, still hanging. "Inuyasha!"

Kaida froze as Kagome's wound reopened and she could smell the blood. "Kagome!"

"You don't know when to give up." Magatsuhi's voice brought Kaida's direction back towards the fight. "There is nothing you can do."

"Shut..." Kaida gasped as she watched Inuyasha's voice came back weakly. "Shut your…" Inuyasha slowly let go of Tenseiga. "Shut your mouth!"

"I don't believe it!" Magatsuhi sounded worried. "This cannot be happening!"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha growled, trying to regain control of his body. "Are you there?!"

"I'm right here!" Kagome called down to him.

"Kagome! Tetsusaiga! Give me Tetsusaiga!"

"Ya!" Kaida watched as Kagome pulled the sword from the wall and started falling. "Inuyasha!" She threw down the sword towards Inuyasha.

"Come to me, Tetsusaiga!" Inuyasha called and the sword flew right to him. He caught it and swung the sword. "Wing Scar!" As he destroyed the ground a little, Kagome landed on a clear spot. "Kagome!"

"Obey me!" Magatsuhi cried out angrily.

Inuyasha started moving towards Kagome. "Kagome!"

"Curse you!" Magatsuhi cried out.

"What will you do, Magatsuhi?" Sesshomaru asked calmly. "It appears that half-demon is more difficult to control than you think."

"Sesshomaru, you want me to leave Inuyasha's body?" Magatsuhi growled.

Kaida watched as Magatsuhi started to get forced out of Inuyasha and towards Kagome. "NO!" Kaida yelled at the same time Sesshomaru yelled,

"Get away from her!"

"I can't move." Kagome gasped.

Kaida stood there a little stunned. She hadn't expected Sesshomaru to defend Kagome. She watched as Inuyasha jumped away from Kagome. "Darn it! I refuse to let this beat me! It's too late for you to move away from her!" Magatsuhi laughed as Kagome fell to her knees with a purple aura surrounding her body. "Part of me has already moved into Kagome. You moron!"

Inuyasha landed and looked up towards Kagome, but paused as Tetsusaiga changed into the dragon scale Tetsusaiga. "What is that?" Kaida watched stunned.

"What?! I'm being forced out?!" Magatsuhi cried out.

Kaida moved forward as the aura around Kagome disappeared and Sesshomaru landed near Inuyasha. "What's wrong? Have you given up on hiding in other people's bodies?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Are you okay Kagome?" Kaida asked landing next to her friend.

"I'm okay."

"What does this mean?!" Magatsuhi gasped as he was slowly forced from Inuyasha. "I can neither return nor flee."

"You choose the worst possible person to possess." Sesshomaru said drawing out Tenseiga again.

"Impossible!" Magatsuhi cried out. "I cannot lose to the demonic energy of a mere half demon!"

Sesshomaru jumped up and sliced at Magatsuhi's aura face. "Tenseiga! It's over, Magatsuhi."

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Magatsuhi cried out before disappearing.

"Sesshomaru…" Kaida smiled gently as she watched her love put his sword away. He choose to save his brother… He choose to protect Kagome and Inuyasha…. He's grown so much. Kaida smiled gently


	18. Chapter 18- Beginning of the End

Kaida watched as Magatsuhi's presence disappeared completely. A purple light started to glow around Kagome. "Kagome." Inuyasha said as the light swirled into Kagome.

"My sealed spiritual power is returning!" Kagome called. Kaida tensed as the ground started to shake. Kaida flinched as she landed on her bad arm. She looked up and watched in horror as Kagome fell.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled and jumped up to catch her. He landed on a branch.

"Kaida." She looked up to see Sesshomaru looking down at her.

"I'm okay." She whispered weakly and slowly got up. Her arm throbbed, but she did her best to ignore it.

Sesshomaru looked at her and then froze and sniffed the air. Kaida copied his move and froze as she recognized Rin's smell. "Rin…" She whispered.

Sesshomaru held out his hand and Kaida took it. Sesshomaru pulled her onto his back and took off, flying. Kaida kept her arm pressed up against his tail, enjoying the cushion it gave her.

"Kaida…." Sesshomaru whispered.

"I'm okay…" She smiled gently. "Go ahead and speed up."

Sesshomaru nodded and his pace increased a little. Vines shot towards them and Kaida watched as Sesshomaru easily sliced through them. Kaida clung tightly and wished she could help, but her good arm was focusing on hanging onto him. Sesshomaru suddenly landed. "Sesshomaru?" Kaida whispered.

"Well hello." Kaida froze as she recognized Naraku's voice. She poked her head up over his shoulder and shivered. A fake Naraku was watching them.

Kaida heard a deep throat growl from coming from Sesshomaru and she froze. She had never heard anything like that from him. "Stay away from her Naraku."

"Upset that I touched her?" Naraku chuckled darkly. "That I kissed her… That I bite her?" Sesshomaru growled in response. "When this is all over… I will have her… and I will make sure she suffers with me."

Kaida shivered and buried her head in Sesshomaru's tail. "I won't let you touch her!" Sesshomaru growled. "She is mine and I refuse to let you harm her anymore." Sesshomaru shot forward and sliced through the fake Naraku.

"Did you really thing that would do anything? I control this whole place." Naraku's voice laughed. "I control this whole place. And I will have her in the end."

"I will protect her." Sesshomaru growled.

"Sesshomaru?" Kaida whispered weakly.

Sesshomaru started running and Kaida clung tightly. "I won't let him touch you Kaida…" Sesshomaru growled. "He won't hurt you while I'm alive."

Sesshomaru. Kaida snuggled closed and hugged his body. "I love you…." She whispered.

"Kaida…" Sesshomaru said nothing more; he just continued to fly up through the pathways. Kaida closed her eyes. Sesshomaru… I'm so glad I found you…

Kaida opened her eyes as she heard a voice. She looked up and sniffed the air. She recognized Rin and Sango's scent. "Rin? Sango?!" Kaida whispered.

Kaida froze as she heard something. "You tried to kill Rin, along with the illusion of Naraku I showed you. You were willing to let Rin die if it meant saving the monk's life, right?" An unfamiliar voice was talking.

"Who is that?" Kaida whispered.

"Byakuya of the illusions." Sesshomaru growled.

"It doesn't matter how you spin it. You were weighing human's lives against one another. Demon slayer Sango, you have just slain yourself." Kaida could see Sango now and watched as Sesshomaru caught the demon's boomerang. In a fluid movement Sesshomaru threw the boomerang back towards Byakuya.

Kaida watched as he dodged it slightly. He must be another of Naraku's incarnations… Kaida shivered. She glanced over and noticed Kohaku on Ah-Un, holding Rin. Sango was on Kirara and staring at Sesshomaru.

"Whoa." Byakuya blinked glancing over as well.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Kohaku called.

"If you're after me, you've got the wrong person, Sesshomaru." Byakuya said. "You were probably listening to our conversation. I'll let you settle this yourself." The miasma around him started to leak out of the walls and then he flew off. "So long."

"Sesshomaru, I don't care if you intend to tear me apart!" Sango called.

"Sango!" Kaida called at the same time as Kohaku.

"Sister! What are you saying?! Lord Sesshomaru, Rin is safe! So please…!"

Sango interrupted her brother. "I tried to kill Rin." Sango looked so serious, and almost looked like she wanted Sesshomaru to kill her.

"My sister was deceived by an illusion!" Kohaku called.

"That doesn't change the fact that I tried to sacrifice Rin!" Sango yelled. "I just wanted to defeat Naraku!"

"Sango." Kaida whispered.

"Sister!"

"I won't try to justify it or beg for my life, but I want you to wait until Naraku's been defeated and the wind tunnel's curse on the good monk has been lifted!"

Kaida glanced at Sesshomaru and watched as he watched Sango silently. "Sister…" Kohaku was just as stunned. A purple light shone through the roof. "The light!" Kohaku gasped.

Kaida sniffed the air. Naraku….

"Hurry!" Sesshomaru started to fly towards the light.

"Huh?" Sango gasped. Kaida looked back towards Sango.

"You will also find the monk there." Kaida looked back towards Sesshomaru shocked. He just flew up higher.

"Sesshomaru…"

Kaida glanced back as the two demon slayer siblings flew after them. "Sango!" Kaida called.

"Kaida?" Sango stared at her shocked. "You-."

"Yes I was here." Kaida smiled.

Sango looked down. "I-."

"You were trying to save the man you loved." Kaida smiled gently. "I understand and I don't blame you. I blame Naraku."

Kaida turned her attention away as she heard Rin moan slightly. "Are you awake, Rin?" Kohaku asked.

"Kohaku?" Rin said.

"Rin." Kaida smiled gently.

"It's okay now." Kohaku whispered.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Kaida!" Rin called, she sounded so happy.

"We're okay." Kaida called out. "Everything is going to be okay!" Kaida froze as the walls broke slightly and miasma started to fill the air. "Wha-? Miasma!" Kohaku gasped.

"DON'T BREATHE IT IN!" Kaida called out and shivered as she felt some enter her system. It wouldn't kill her, but it made her weaker. She glanced up and froze seeing Sango putting her demon slayer mask on Rin's face. It would block the miasma from Rin's lungs.

"Sister!" Kohaku gasped.

"Rin, I'm sorry." Sango whispered. "I'm going on ahead!" She and Kirara started flying up further.

"Sister!" Kohaku gasped. "Without your protective mask?!"

Kaida gripped Sesshomaru's sleeve. "You have to protect her!" Kaida whispered. "Sango is my friend… and she is trying to save Rin's life…"

Sesshomaru didn't say anything; he just started flying faster after Sango


	19. Chapter 19- The Final Battle

Kaida clung to Sesshomaru as more miasma covered their path. She buried her face in his tail, trying to keep her arm in place. "Sesshomaru please go after Sango!" Rin called.

Kaida glanced back over her shoulder and noticed Rin's worried expression. "Sesshomaru…" Kaida whispered. He didn't say anything. "Sesshomaru!" Kaida gasped as crystals grew up from the ground blocking the path Sango had just flown through. "SANGO!" The ground shook slightly and Kaida gasped as she fell to the ground suddenly, her grip slipping.

"KAIDA!" She heard Sesshomaru yell as the group opened up just enough for her to fall through. Kaida flinched as she landed on the ground and then felt the ground to start and wrap around her.

"NO!" She cried out in pain and horror as the ground covered her view. A strange feeling washed over her as she was push and prodded through the fleshy material. Suddenly it disappeared and she felt herself slam into the ground again. Pain flooded through her arm as she landed on it again. After she realized that she smelt Kagome, Miroku, and Inuyasha's scent.

Kaida slowly got up and looked over seeing Miroku, Kagome, and Inuyasha. Kaida froze as she heard a sucking sound coming from Miroku's direction. Miroku's wind tunnel?!

A chill ran down her back as she recognized Naraku's laugh. "The more you all feel anguish and suffering, the more the Shikon Jewel descends into darkness. Suffer more. Lament over your powerlessness."

Kaida growled, but was shocked to watch Sango and Kirara fly in at that moment.

"Sango? I've been waiting for you." Naraku said calmly.

"Sango!" Kagome called. Kaida got up and headed towards Kagome's direction.

"Sango, where's your gas mask?!" Inuyasha called out. "The miasma here is different than usual!"

Kaida could feel it; the miasma was slowing her body. "SANGO!" Kaida called out as well.

"Kaida?!" Kagome called. Kaida got closer to her friend.

"I'll break through any miasma or demonic energy! Hiraikotsu!" Sango called throwing her boomerang towards Naraku. Miasma tornadoes came out of Naraku's barrier.

"Miasma tornadoes!" Inuyasha called.

Kaida got to Kagome's side. She watched as the boomerang broke through the miasma tornadoes. "Have you forgotten, Naraku? Hiraikotsu can smash through your demonic energy!" The boomerang cut through Naraku's barrier and cut Naraku in half.

"She did it!" Inuyasha called out. Kaida smirked but froze as she watched the boomerang surrounded by miasma come right back and surround Sango.

"Oh no!" Kagome drew out and arrow, to clear the miasma, as Kaida shot up towards Sango.

"You're too late." Naraku said calmly. "Sango has already been bathed in my miasma. She gave her gas mask, her very lifeline, to Rin. Even if it was for atonement, what a foolish choice."

Kaida gasped as vines knocked her into a wall. Horror filled her eyes as she watched Sango fall, along with a mini Kirara, falling. "SANGO!" Miroku called as he ran towards the woman he loved. A hole opened up and Sango flew through it. Kaida watched shocked as Miroku jumped in after her.

"Sango! Miroku!" Kagome called out. The ground shock and Kaida watched Kagome almost fall, but luckily Inuyasha caught her. Kaida sighed in relief. "Inuyasha we have to save them!"

"Right!" Kaida struggled in her bounds and froze as the same crystals that had blocked Sesshomaru blocked Inuyasha and Kagome. "NO!"

Naraku started laughing. "Why don't we let them spend their last moments together?"

"What is going on?" Inuyasha called worried as the Shikon Jewel pulsed.

"The Shikon Jewel is being controlled by darkness again." Kagome said seriously.

Kaida shivered and growled as she watched Naraku's body reformed. "The monk and Sango's misery have given power to the darkness." Naraku said, the compete jewel in front of his chest.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha and Kaida growled together.

"Ironic, isn't it?" Naraku asked calmly. "Though they share love for each other, their despair runs deep. They will die shortly. They have chosen to be swallowed whole by the wind tunnel together, and are waiting for that moment. Do you understand, Inuyasha? They will be devoured by the Shikon Jewel's darkness."

"NARAKU!" Kaida managed to break out of her bonds and shot towards Naraku angrily. Naraku easily knocked Kaida back down towards the ground.

"No way I'll let that happen!" Inuyasha growled. "Naraku! I'm gonna destroy you and break the wind tunnel curse!" He gripped his sword. "Meidou Zangetsuha!" Inuyasha swung his sword. At that point Kaida watched in horror as the Shikon Jewel fussed with Naraku at that point and was fully absorbed into him. A Medio opened up behind him but Naraku created web like vines to hold him in place as he glowed purple black. A new armor formed on his body.

"He wasn't absorbed by the Meidou?!" Inuyasha called shocked.

"No!" Kaida shivered angrily.

"Is that the Shikon Jewel's power?" Kagome called.

"The Shikon Jewel was burned together with Kikyo's remains, and was to have vanished from this world." Kaida gasped as cracks began to appear on Naraku's face. "Even so, it exploited Kikyo's lingering attachment to Inuyasha, and was reborn in Kagome, using her body to return to this world. Though shattered, it continued to bring forth calamities, and became whole again by overcoming space and time. The Shikon Jewel will never disappear, even if I were to die."

Kaida growled at Naraku. "YOU WILL DIE!"

"Naraku, what is it you really wanted to do?" Kagome asked. "Though all the time you've been fighting us, you've only accomplished one thing. You tore Kikyo and Inuyasha apart. You forced siblings like Sango and Kohaku to fight each other. You took advantage of Miroku and Sango's love. You ridiculed out bonds of friendship, and cursed the love between two people by separating them. Why? Was that what you wished for?"

"Heh. Why bring this up now?" Naraku asked calmly.

Kaida growled at Naraku and tensed. What is he planning?!"

"You couldn't have done all those things without understanding the human heart! Because you know the importance of bonds, you know the pain of losing them. The Shikon Jewel didn't grant your true wish, did it?"

Kaida was shocked to see Naraku with a shocked expression on his face.

"You were hesitant, weren't you? The Shikon Jewel transforms the one who absorbs it into a true monster. That's why, even though you've had the completed Shikon Jewel for some time, you didn't try to absorb it until now."

"So what of it?" Naraku growled. "Do you honestly think your words of wisdom can purify my heart?!" Kaida jumped away as Naraku shot purple energy spheres towards them all.

"Kagome, get back!" Inuyasha said, stepping in front of Kagome. "Meidou Zangetsuha!" Inuyasha swung his sword. "Naraku!" The medio started to absorb Naraku's attacks and hit Naraku in the chest. It opened up behind him. "You and I may have been born differently, but we're still both half-demons! We're half demons because we have both a human and a demon heart! That's why I'll never forgive you! We had a choice! A human heart or a demon heart. But you chose to live as a demon even though you kept your human heart!" The medio closed behind Inuyasha and Kaida shivered, shocked by Inuyasha's words. "You hurt and cursed people, ignoring your human heart all the time! Do _you_ honestly think I'd let a monster like you keep hurting my friends?!" Inuyasha swung Tetsusaiga again and the Medio split into mini slice marks, going all over the place.

Naraku looked as shocked as Kaida felt as the medio started to cut his web and left just Naraku's shoulder and above. "The Shikon Jewel." Kagome called drawing an arrow. "If I can pierce through it…"

Kaida gasped as the ground started to shake and crystals formed near Kagome, sending her flying. "Kagome!" Inuyasha jumped and caught Kagome landing a little away.

"KAGOME!" Kaida called and started to run towards the two. She glanced over and shivered as she watched Naraku start to reform.

"It's futile. No matter how many times you crush me, this is the inside of my body. I'll regenerate every time." Naraku laughed.

"Shut up! I'll just keep tearing you apart then!" Inuyasha yelled. "Naraku, your vengeance towards this world, your entangled tentacles, and your fate with the Shikon Jewel… I'm gonna sever them all! Meidou Zangetsuha!" He swung the sword again, it cut through Naraku again. The area started to shake and miasma started to leak through everything again. Kaida flinched as the ground started to absorb her again. She jumped up into the air, trying to keep off the ground.

"Don't mock me!" Naraku yelled out, sounding angry.

Kaida covered her mouth slightly as the miasma got stronger. She looked over and sighed in relief as she spotted Inuyasha break him and Kagome out of the ground. "Are you okay, Kagome?"

"I'm fine." Kagome answered Inuyasha.

"Thank goodness." Kaida smiled slightly, but froze as her nose caught a scent.

"Sesshomaru's getting closer!" Inuyasha called out, voicing Kaida's nose was right.

"So this sound…" Kagome gasped.

"It's the sound of Bakusaiga's destruction." Inuyasha turned towards Naraku and Kaida jumped towards the two. "Naraku, you can't regenerate anymore!"

"I already told you, Inuyasha. The Shikon Jewel will never disappear, even if I were to die." Naraku said, sounding calm.

"Give up, Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled out. "It's over for you!"

"So it would seem." Naraku said calmly. "However, Inuyasha, you should know that there exists something neither your Tessaiga nor Sesshomaru's Bakusaiga can cut."

"Huh?! Quit being a sore loser!" Inuyasha yelled angrily.

Kaida landed near Kagome and Inuyasha. "Naraku, THIS IS your end!"

Naraku laughed. "You're talking about your soul, right?!" Kagome called. Kaida looked at Naraku angrily, her body tensed up. "That's why I'm here! I'm here to purify your soul!" Kagome called out.

Naraku smirked and Kaida froze. A horrible sense of foreshadowing entered her body. She glanced over her shoulder and was stunned to see Byakuya of Illusions standing behind you and Kagome. He drew a sword from his back. It looked like Medio Zangetsuha. "Byakuya of Illusions?!" Inuyasha gasped. He turned to look at the reincarnation.

Byakuya suddenly swiped his sword and it sliced through both Kaida's and Kagome's backs. Kaida's legs felt tired and she collapsed to the ground next to Kagome. Her eyes widened in horror.

"YOU!" Inuyasha yelled out angrily and sliced through Byakuya.

"I'm simply a detachment that would've died, along with Naraku, anyways. I have no regrets. I've played my part." Kaida watched as Byakuya disappeared. It was about there that she realized that her back wasn't cut open.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha was at Kagome's side. "Are you alright?!"

"Y-Yeah." Kagome sounded as shocked and stunned as Kaida still was feeling. She got up slowly and glared as she heard Naraku laugh. The ground started to shake and Kaida flinched, her arm was still soar.

"Kagome, climb on!" Inuyasha told Kagome.

"Okay." Kaida watched as Kagome got on Inuyasha's back. Kaida jumped up as well as Inuyasha.

"There's no space left to stand. Let's end this!"

"Right!" Kagome drew an arrow.

"This is the end of Naraku!" Kaida yelled out, flexing her claws. She had lost her spear with Sesshomaru.

"Meidou Zangetsuha!" Inuyasha swung his sword. "Kagome, shoot!" Inuyasha yelled after destroying parts of Naraku.

Kaida followed his lead, but had to move away from the two as pieces of flesh moved around her. Kaida glanced over seeing flying pieces of his flesh moving around. "That jerk's still fighting!" Inuyasha yelled, while jumping from shards of broken Naraku that were still in the air.

Kaida did the same and growled. "NARAKU!" She yelled out angrily.

"Inuyasha, behind you!" Kagome called. Kaida looked over to see a large piece flying towards them.

"KAGOME! INUYAHSA!" Kaida called, but was relieved to see Sango's boomerang saving them.

"Sango! Miroku!" Kagome called.

"Kagome! Kaida!" Shippo called out. He turned into his pink bubble form and Inuyasha landed on him. Kaida jumped around until she too was able to land on Shippo.

"Why are you here?!" Inuyasha asked.

Kaida rested, her arm was killing her after all the quick jolting movement she had been doing. "Shippo I'm glad you're okay." She smiled.

"How about a thanks?! I came here as fast as I could!" Shippo yelled at Inuyasha. "Are you okay Kaida?!"

"Yeah." She smiled. "Thanks for coming here."

Kaida froze as she watched Kirara fly nearby and Miroku open his wind tunnel. She had heard that Miroku couldn't open his wind tunnel much more without it sucking him in and killing him. "Wind tunnel!" Miroku yelled and started absorbing flying pieces of demonic flesh in.

"Miroku!" Inuyasha called, worried.

"Don't worry about me. The wind tunnel's curse is diminishing!" Miroku called. Kaida listened; she couldn't hear the wind tunnel anymore as Miroku closed the tunnel.

Suddenly the wall broke and Kaida smiled happily as she saw Sesshomaru. "SESSHOMARU!" She called out happily.

"Sister!" Kohaku called as they followed on Ah-Un.

"Sango!" in called out.

"Kohaku! Rin!" Sango called out shocked.

Kaida shot off Shippo and over to Sesshomaru. He looked happy to see her and she quickly curled up onto his back. "Sesshomaru…" She whispered.

"Kaida…" He whispered back as well.

"Bakusaiga's destruction is spreading. I knew Lord Sesshomaru would be the one to defeat Naraku!" Jaken called out.

Kaida blinked. "When did he get here?" She asked, but Naraku's voice caught her detention again.

"So you're all here, huh?" Naraku was frowning. "You and all your pathetic friends."

"That's right." Inuyasha smirked. "And not one of us is missing."

"Today is your last day!" Kaida called out, gripping onto Sesshomaru. This is the final battle….


	20. Chapter 20- Naraku's End

Sesshomaru could feel Kaida's presence against his back, and he had no plans of letting her leave him again. He watched as the monk opened the tunnel in his hand and the demon slayer threw her boomerang. "Mediou Zangetsuha!" Inuyasha called as he swung his sword and cut Naraku's remaining webs.

Sesshomaru swung his own sword. "Bakusaiga!" Sesshomaru frowned as the attack ended up hitting the wall instead of Naraku. It annoyed Sesshomaru as he watched Naraku smirk. That half demon won't lay another finger on Kaida! I will kill him!

"Naraku cut his own body to set himself loose!" Kohaku called out.

"Did he do it to escape Bakusaiga's destruction?" Jaken asked.

"Coward!" Kaida growled. Sesshomaru felt Kaida's hand tighten on his kimono top.

"Kaida…" Naraku chuckled.

"How pointless." Sesshomaru said, tried not to growl. He wanted to tear Naraku apart.

"You all certainly look happy." Naraku said calmly. "Light has returned to the Shikon Jewel simply because you have all gathered. Is this what you call 'hope'? Do not forget… The Shikon Jewel and my body are already one." Naraku's body started to glow purple and almost looked wooden.

"The darkness pushed back the light?!" Inuyasha's priestess girl gasped.

"What?!" Kaida gasped. Kaida sounded scared. That only added to Sesshomaru's anger.

"Did that jerk finally let the jewel consume his soul?" Inuyasha growled as Naraku's form started to change more.

Purple miasma clusters started to form in front of Naraku. "More clusters of miasma?!" The demon slayer called out. Sesshomaru got ready as the clusters started to shot towards them all.

"Mediou Zangetsuha!" Inuyasha called out and cut through the clusters. "Even though I keep hitting him, he won't die!" Inuyasha sounded angrily. Sesshomaru also was having trouble containing his anger. Naraku started to reform his body again. "The Shikon Jewel must still be clinging to this world!"

"Watch out below too!" Rin called out.

"Don't mock me." Sesshomaru growled at Naraku. "Bakusaiga!" Sesshomaru swung his sword, and quickly destroyed the ones that had been coming towards him. "Kaida?" He whispered, worried he had moved too quickly for her to hang on.

"I'm okay." Kaida whispered. She sounded a little winded. "Just help protect the others!" She started coughing. Sesshomaru frowned. The miasma was getting stronger, and Kaida still had a little bit of human in her blood still. "Jaken." Sesshomaru called.

"Y-yes?" Jaken called out.

"Leave Naraku's body." Sesshomaru ordered.

"Understood!" Jaken called out.

Coward. Sesshomaru frowned, but he knew that he had to get Kaida away. "Kaida go with him."

"What?!" Kaida gasped.

Before Sesshomaru or Kaida could say anything else Kohaku called out. "But!"

"Can't you see?! You two would just be in the way!" Jaken yelled at the two kids.

"I'm not leaving your side!" Kaida growled at Sesshomaru. "No matter what!" She coughed slightly. "I can't!" Kaida's attention was draw away suddenly.

"They're outside too!" Kohaku called out as more clusters formed.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango called out, her boomerang saved the two kids.

"Sister!" Kohaku called out.

"Kohaku, get outside quickly!" The demon slayer ordered.

Sesshomaru looked over and spotted Rin handing the gas mask to the demon slayer. "Sango, thank you for the gas mask!"

More clusters distracted Sesshomaru. He sliced out at them easily, but he was starting to get worried about Kaida. He could feel her shivering against his back. He paused slightly as he smelt fresh blood coming from her shoulder. Sesshomaru was still upset about Naraku touching Kaida. Sesshomaru turned and gripped his sword, looking towards Naraku.

"Mediou Zangetsuha!" Inuyasha called out.

"Bakusaiga!" Sesshomaru called. He watched as both the attacks hit Naraku together.

Sesshomaru growled as Naraku started to reform again. "Give it up Naraku. No matter how much you resist, your body will just keep crumbling to pieces!" Inuyasha called out.

Naraku laughed and Sesshomaru could feel Kaida's body tense in reaction. "I have plenty of my body left. Enough to annihilate a village."

"A village?!" Inuyasha gasped.

What is his plan? Sesshomaru growled.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha growled.

"Did you not realize where you were?" Naraku asked and laughed again. Kaida shivered again and Sesshomaru growled lightly. "It's too late now. If you kill me, my miasma-coated remains will rain down on the village."

"So what?" Sesshomaru growled and drew Bakusaiga. "Bakusaiga!" Sesshomaru shot forward and cut Naraku in half.

"He's collapsing!" Sango called out.

"The Shikon Jewel is still alive." Kagome called out. "Naraku is falling on purpose."

"The village!" Kaida gasped. "He plans to harm them! Sesshomaru! You have to stop him!"

Sesshomaru watched as the humans started to exit. "Hang on tightly Kaida." Sesshomaru said as gently as he could and then flew out. Kaida's grip tightened, but Sesshomaru was still worried she could fall off. He heard a gasp as Kaida noticed Naraku's full form. It was a giant spider demon, coated in miasma.

"Mediou Zangetsuha!" Inuyasha called out. Sesshomaru watched as the attack his Naraku and started to absorb him in. An arrow suddenly flew and hit the ball of miasma.

"Kagome!" Kaida called out.

The arrow disappeared as it touched the miasma. "The arrow disappeared!" Inuyasha called out. The ball of miasma started to glow.

"The clusters of miasma…" A human called out.

"They're vanishing!" Another human called out as well.

Sesshomaru felt Kaida relax. "Thank goodness." Kaida sounded relieved.

"The miasma around the village is being purified." The monk called out.

Sesshomaru landed on the ground and looked over seeing Kohaku and Rin. He frowned as Kaida slipped off his back. "Kagome's arrow defeated Naraku!" Kohaku said in awe.

"Amazing!" Kaida smiled and moved forward.

Sesshomaru looked at her. Her sleeve had blood slightly coming from her shoulder. Her wound had been reopened, but she looked like she was ignoring the pain now.

"I did it?" The priestess called out.

Suddenly the miasma moved forward, still glowing. "Kagome!" Inuyasha shot forward to protect her. He pulled her into his arm and started running.

Sesshomaru pulled Kaida into his arms and out of the way of the moving attack. "KAGOME!" Kaida called out as well as the other humans. "INUYASHA!"

Sesshomaru followed the two, keeping Kaida in his arms. He spotted a well. Naraku was above the well, with an arrow piercing through the jewel. Naraku was only a head and part of a bone body.

Naraku smirked and Sesshomaru frowned. Kaida wiggled out of his arms and moved a little towards Kagome. "Naraku!" Inuyasha growled. The demon slayer and the monk landed.

"I made a wish on the Shikon Jewel back then." Naraku suddenly said. Sesshomaru growled as Naraku looked towards Kaida.

"Back then?" The priestess asked.

"Back when Byakuya of Illusions cut you and Kaida." Naraku said calmly.

Sesshomaru growled and looked at Kaida, she looked fine, but he was angry that Kaida had some ties into Naraku's plot.

"Once I die, that wish shall be granted." Naraku continued. "The wish I made on the Jewel was the wish of the Shikon Jewel itself." Naraku suddenly glowed and then was gone.

"Naraku…" The priestess whispered.

Sesshomaru noticed that the monk started to look at his hand. Sesshomaru noticed that the monk's hand was normal, the wind tunnel was missing. He had noticed the tunnel before, but it was gone…. Which meant that Naraku was officially dead.

"Miroku!" The demon slayer called out happily.

"The Wind Tunnel has disappeared?" An elderly human woman said, walking up.

"The curse had been broken, right?" The demon slayer stared to cry.

Naraku is dead… Sesshomaru looked at Kaida. She looked so happy, so relaxed. I love you Kaida…. I… Naraku is dead now… I will ask her soon.

"There's no mistaking it. Naraku is no more." The monk said.

"IT'S OVER!" Kaida moved forward and wrapped her arms around the priestess. "He's gone!" Sesshomaru smiled slightly, seeing Kaida so happy. That happiness didn't last long as a Mediou suddenly opened up behind the two girls.

"A Mediou?!" Inuyasha gasped as the two girls started to get sucked in. "Kagome!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called out. At the same time Kaida cried out in fear.

"Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru moved forward at the same time as Inuyasha. Both of them were going to save the woman they loved. Sesshomaru focused in on Kaida, but he couldn't get to her in time. The Mediou disappeared, and Kaida was taken along with it. Sesshomaru landed and growled angrily. KAIDA!

"The Mediou vanished?!" Jaken gasped.

"Kagome… Kaida…" The elderly woman gasped.

"Did Byakuya really cut Kagome and Kaida?" The young fox demon asked.

"Y-Yeah." Inuyasha answered.

"I saw him." The fox demon continued. "Byakuya of Illusions robbed the Mediou Zangetsuha's demonic energy."

And that is what allowed Kaida to be kidnapped?! Sesshomaru growled.

"The well." The elderly woman called.

"Kaeda?" The monk said, sounding a little shaken.

"What happened to the bone-eater's well?" The elderly woman asked.

Sesshomaru looked over to see the well was gone. "The well disappeared?!" Inuyasha gasped.

Is that what allowed Kaida to be taken?! Sesshomaru frowned.

"Maybe Kagome and Kaida were sent back to the world beyond the well?" The fox demon suggested.

"No." Inuyasha said darkly. "If Naraku wanted to get rid of Kagome, he would have done so sooner. But he went through all the trouble to reach this well. What did Naraku wish for in the end?!"

"He obviously wanted Kaida…" The monk said.

Sesshomaru growled.

The monk ignored Sesshomaru. "Inuyasha, what about the Shikon Jewel?"

Inuyasha suddenly drew Tetsusaiga. It glowed as the Mediou. Sesshomaru could already see what Inuyasha had planned and he got ready to move. "Mediou Zangetsuha!" Inuyasha swung the sword and created a huge slice of Mediou in the ground. At that same moment as Inuyasha Sesshomaru shot forward and jumped into the Mediou. Kaida! I will save you! I promise! Wait for me!


	21. Chapter 21- Kaida's Fate

Kaida opened her eyes as and flinched. Her head hurt. She sat up and rubbed her arm, and was shocked to see it was perfectly healed. Wait… why am I shocked? Kaida got up out of her bed and stretched. Her tail flicked to the side a little and she walked out of her room and down the hallway of the mansion she lived in. For the last ten years she had lived in the mansion, with her lord and the other serving girls. Kaida was different; she had been since she was a born. She was part demon. That was why her lord had taken her in.

Kaida looked out the window and thought of her mother. Kaida had been five when her demonic side had gotten too strong. She had lost control and killed her mother. Her father had been upset, but had tried to help her. Kaida had lost it and ran away from home. Her father had never tried to find her. It was shortly after that when her lord had found her.

"Kaida…." She turned and looked over seeing her lord walking towards her. He had long black hair and glowing red eyes.

"Lord Naraku." Kaida nodded. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you feeling better this morning?" Naraku asked.

"Much." Kaida nodded. She felt Naraku lean in and kiss at her neck.

"I missed you last night." Naraku said darkly as he began to lick at Kaida's collar bone. "Tonight…"

Kaida looked off. Naraku had never hidden that he had feelings for her, and Kaida had never hidden that she didn't have feelings for him…. But how was she supposed to shove the man who had saved her and taken care of her away. But yet…. For some reason it suddenly felt wrong. Naraku pulled her into a kiss and Kaida felt a weird hatred boil in her stomach.

Sesshomaru… Kaida paused as the one name came to her mind. She had never heard that name before… but it sounded so familiar.

"Kaida?" Naraku asked as he pulled back out of the kiss. "Are you not feeling well again?"

"I… I think I might need to go lie down again." Kaida nodded. She headed back towards her room and sighed. She sat down on her bed and covered her head. "Se… Sho…. Ma….Ru…" Kaida whispered. Kaida closed her eyes. It feels so… nice…. She smiled. Why do I know that name….I…. It suddenly hit Kaida. SESSHOMARU! KAGOME! INUYASHA! Kaida jumped up. "Where am I?! SESSHOMARU!" She cried out.

Suddenly the scenery around her changed and she found herself in a dark area. There was some light, enough that Kaida recognized the surrounding area as similar to a Mediou.

 _You are inside the Shikon Jewel…. That was part of Naraku's wish…_ A strange voice said. _He wished for you to be separated from the dog demon Sesshomaru and join him here… For when Kagome makes a wish you will become part of the Shikon Jewel as well._

"What is going on?!" Kaida called out angrily. "What was that I just saw?!"

 _An illusion of what could have happened had you never left this world as a child…. Your timeline could have changed a lot…._

Kaida froze. "My possible future…."

 _A possible timeline…. Shall you see another…? One had you never returned to this world…_ Suddenly the world surrounding Kaida changed again.

Kaida found herself sitting in a classroom. She wore a high school uniform from the future timeline that Kagome came from. The time period that Kaida had spent her childhood.

"Hey Kaida, are you going to see the movie this evening?" A girl asked.

Memories came to Kaida, telling her the girl's name. It suddenly was like Kaida had been living in this life forever. "No I have to study for my test tomorrow." Kaida said. Her real timeline, the one with Sesshomaru, was starting to grow fuzzy.

"Alright." The girl nodded. "I'll see you later then."

Kaida packed up her stuff and started to head home. She had just started High School and found it normal and somewhat boring. As she walked home, she tried her best to ignoring the pounding headache that was forming. "I'm home!" Kaida called as she walked into her house.

"How was school?!" Her mom called.

"Fine." Kaida nodded. "Long." She laughed. She sat down at the table where her mom had left out a snack. Kaida nibbled at the food, but was having trouble fully concentrating.

"You okay?" Her mom asked sitting next to her.

"Just… a headache." Kaida said and looked up at the roof. "I don't know what the problem is."

"Alright." Her mom smiled. "Well, I'm going to go out shopping. Is there anything you need or want?"

"No I'm fine." Kaida watched her mother leave and then got up. "Maybe a walk will clear my head." Kaida was wrong, her headache only got worse as she walked around town. It was like she was trying to remember something, but her mind wasn't letting her.

"Hey sis, gramps needs your help." A young boy's voice caught Kaida's attention. It sounded so familiar. A young boy was talking to what appeared to be his older sister. She had long black hair and wore the same uniform as Kaida. Kaida froze, the girl made Kaida's head pound even more. Who is she…. I feel like I know her… H… Higa…. Higarashi…. Kaida closed her eyes. Higarashi… Kagome… It hit Kaida. Kagome! We got draw into the Mediou together! Is she okay! "KAGOME!" Kaida started running towards her friend. "KAGOME!" Kaida froze as Kagome looked over at her and then everything turned black. "YOU!" Kaida yelled up angrily at the Shikon Jewel. "WHAT WAS THAT?! WHERE IS KAGOME?!"

 _Kagome is facing her own fate….. That was just your future had you never come to this world a second time… And now you will have one more future to see._

"WAIT!" Kaida gasped as it felt like someone was tearing at her mind, and then the scenery changed in front of her.

Kaida opened her eyes and moaned in slightly pain. She was almost always in pain. Her wrists were chained up against the wall and her body was bruised and scratched up. Kaida eyes watered as she shifted her position and her shoulder screamed out in pain. Kaida whimpered, but turned silent as the door to the dungeon opened up.

"Kaida…." Kaida looked down and flinched as Naraku gripped her chin and forced her to look up at him. His red eyes looked down at her angrily. Kaida glared back at him. "Why do you treat me like that now? I'm the only one keeping you alive…" Naraku leaned in and Kaida gasped as Naraku bite down on her shoulder. Kaida did her best to keep the cry of pain from coming out. "My Kaida…" Naraku chuckled as he licked at her blood. "You know there is nothing left for you to live for… except me…"

"Sesshomaru…" Kaida whispered weakly. She let out a small moan of pain as Naraku dug his fangs into her skin deeper.

"He's gone." Naraku growled into her skin. "I absorbed him… and that half demon Inuyasha…" Naraku chuckled and started to scratch his claws down Kaida's arms. "He's gone… and he can't save you." Kaida didn't want to, but she found herself remembering the final battle where Naraku had absorbed Sesshomaru and Inuyasha into him. Then he had killed Sango and Kagome. Kohaku and Rin were next. Kaida had done her best to try and save each of them, but had been unable to. Naraku had then turned on her and chained her down. Since then she had been trapped in Naraku's dungeons as his prisoner.

Tears rolled down Kaida's face in both pain and sadness. "Sesshomaru…. Sesshomaru…."

"Pathetic…" Naraku chuckled and Kaida flinched as Naraku buried his claws into her back suddenly.

Kaida cried out. Naraku laughed and slammed his lips brutally onto her lips. Kaida could do nothing to stop him. No matter how much she tried to struggle, her arms wouldn't come free, and Naraku's vines had her legs pinned in place. Naraku's tongue moved from her mouth to her neck and then he pulled back. She could see her blood coating his tongue. "No…" Kaida whispered. "Kill me…. I will never live for you…"

Naraku sighed and unclamped her arms. Kaida could see her wrists raw and coated in blood. She went to rub her wrists, but Naraku stopped her and stabbed his vines into her wrists. Kaida cried out in pain and Naraku laughed. He leaned in and whispered into her ear. "You will come to…. My little Kaida…"

No…. Kaida whimpered as Naraku continued to bite at the other side of her neck. Sesshomaru….

 _KAIDA!_ It was a voice Kaida knew by heart.

"SESSHOMARU!" Kaida closed her eyes tightly and felt the pain disappearing.

Kaida opened her eyes and found Sesshomaru at her side. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Kaida…" Sesshomaru whispered. He held her tightly. "Are you alright?!"

"I'll be fine..." Kaida smiled. "Now that you're here." She whispered gently. "Naraku is dead and you are alive… Here…. With me…. We are together…"

Sesshomaru nodded and leaned in kissing her. Kaida wrapped her arms around him. "Kaida…" Sesshomaru pulled back a little. "I want to stay with you forever…. At my side… Forever, as my mate."

"Sesshomaru…" Kaida whispered, shocked. "I…. I would love nothing more than that!" She chuckled happily. "That is my biggest wish." She leaned in and kissed him. "Sesshomaru…."

Sesshomaru held her close and looked around. "We will find a way out of here…. And then we will go home together…."

Kaida nodded. Kagome…. "Sesshomaru, how did you get here?"

Sesshomaru was silent for a moment, and then looked off. "Inuyasha opened a Mediou to come save his woman… I followed him in to save you."

"So Inuyasha is here to save Kagome… Good." Kaida smiled and rested her head in his chest. I am glad that neither of those futures is my future…. Even if we got stuck together in this place… I will be happy to be with Sesshomaru.

Suddenly there was a bright light and Kaida looked off. She clung to Sesshomaru but didn't feel nervous. The light felt so warm…. "Sesshomaru…"

"Hold on Kaida." Sesshomaru whispered. "That light is going to take us home…"

Kaida clung tightly to him happily. "Home… together…" Kaida closed her eyes as the light coated the two of them. The warmth was nice… but the best warmth came from the man she loved. Sesshomaru… I'm so happy…. She looked up at him and smiled before the light blocked everything out.


	22. Chapter 22- The End

Kaida yawned and rolled over in her bed. She purred slightly as she stretched in bed. "Mommy!" Kaida looked over and smiled as a little face looked at her. A two year old girl with bright blue eyes and short silver hair grinned up at her. A little silver cat tail wagged.

"Good morning Tsuki." Kaida got up and looked over. Sesshomaru stood in the doorway. Curled up in his arms was a little boy. The boy had red hair and little red dog tail.

"Sesshomaru…" Kaida smiled happily. "Dai…" She got up and walked over to her mate and son. She hugged Sesshomaru and pulled Dai into her arms.

Kaida smiled; three years ago Sesshomaru and she had ended up back near the well after the bright light. It was shortly after that Inuyasha returned and told her that Kagome was back in her home world and wasn't coming back. Sesshomaru had then taken Kaida back to her family's home. He had talked to her parents and then declared that they were going to get married. Sesshomaru had then left Rin with Kaeda in the village. Kaida had been shocked, but Sesshomaru explained that Rin needed to spend time with humans, like herself.

Kaida and Sesshomaru had gotten married and shortly after Tsuki had been born. She was a full cat demon like her mother, only she had her father's fur. Then a few months ago Dai had been born. He was a full dog demon with red fur.

Kaida kissed Sesshomaru and chuckled as she felt her little girl grab her tail. "Mommy!" Tsuki giggled.

Sesshomaru leaned down and scooped the little girl up. "Today is a special day." He said gently. "We are going to visit family."

"Gama?" Tsuki asked, tugging at Sesshomaru's ear.

Kaida smiled. "Yes and Uncle Sar."

"Yea!" Tsuki giggled, causing Dai to start giggling.

"I'll let you get ready then." Sesshomaru smiled. "I'll take the kids."

"Make sure Tsuki eats some breakfast." Kaida smiled and then went to get ready. Before long the four of them were running towards the small hut where her family lived. She held Dai to her chest while Tsuki rode on Sesshomaru's back. They arrived at the hut quickly and found Min outside, playing in the garden. Shippo was next to her, showing her his mushrooms.

"Shippo!" Kaida called out and waved. "Min!"

"Kaida!" Shippo smiled and turned. The two young ones rushed forward and hugged her.

"Hey." Kaida smiled happily. She chuckled. Shippo had grown so much in the last three years, as had Min. And both of them cared about each other. She could see it in the way the two of them spent a lot of their time together.

"Kaida?" She looked over to see her brother.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Unble!" Tsuki called out and rushed forward and wrapped her arm around Sar's leg. "Hi!"

Sar smiled and patted her head. "How are you doing little one?"

She giggled. "Fine, fine!"

"Where are mom and dad?" Kaida asked.

"Off somewhere." Sar chuckled. "I think they wanted to have some alone time to celebrate their anniversary."

"Oh…" Kaida looked down at Dai. She had been planning to come surprise them for the last two weeks. She had told no one outside her household. "Maybe I should have called."

"Coming to introduce my nephew?" Sar chuckled and tickled Dai's neck gently.

"Yes. This is Dai." Kaida smiled. "I wanted mom and dad to see him now that he's a little older…. I guess at least you getting to meet him now is good."

Sar chuckled and looked over at Sesshomaru. "Are you treating my sister well?"

"Yes." Sesshomaru said quietly.

Kaida sighed. "Brother!"

Sar shrugged. "I'm just checking." He smiled. "I like to look after my baby sister. I can't help it."

Kaida sniffed the air and paused. She knew they were near the village where Inuyasha was, but she was shocked to recognize a scent. "Sesshomaru!"

He sniffed the air, and looked confused as well. Kaida clutched Dai close and shot off towards the scent. More familiar scents mingled and Kaida sped up. She was grinning ear to ear as she spotted the well. But what really made her happy was the familiar face looking in her direction. Kagome was older, but it was still Kagome. "KAGOME!"

"Kaida!" The two girls hugged, Kaida switched Dai so he was wrapped up in her tail. "I'm so glad to see you! I've missed you so much!"

"I have as well!" Kaida smiled, but chuckled as she felt Inuyasha's annoyed glares at her back. "I should probably move back so your boyfriend can have you back."

Kagome blushed, but smiled.

"Kaida." Sango and Miroku smiled. Kaida smiled as she noticed the two twin girls and the new born baby born hanging onto their mother.

"Good to see you." Kaida smiled. Dai giggled and Kagome blinked shocked.

"Kaida? Is that a baby in your tail?" Kagome asked.

Kaida smiled and switched Dai to her arms. "Yes. This is my son, Dai." She looked over and spotted Sesshomaru standing in the shadows. "Sesshomaru!" She called. "Can you bring Tsuki here?" Sesshomaru moved forward. He let Tsuki down and the little girl went running forward. Kaida scooped the little girl up in her other arm. "This is my daughter, Tsuki."

"You have two kids?" Kagome gasped shocked. "And Sango and Miroku have three kids…"

Kaida nodded and chuckled. "Yes… You've missed a lot… But we can catch up later… Inuyasha has been waiting."

Kagome smiled. "Inuyasha, what do you think of being an uncle?"

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked at each other, both glared. "Unble?" Tsuki asked looking at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

Kaida smiled and nodded. "Inuyasha is daddy's younger brother. He's your uncle."

Tsuki grinned and jumped forward, hugging Inuyasha. "Unble!"

Sesshomaru frowned, annoyed, and Kaida laughed. Everything is fine… finally… Kaida looked over at Sesshomaru and smiled gently.

Ten years later…..

Rin and Kohaku started dating and spend a lot of time together.

Miroku and Sango continue to have a large family.

Inuyasha and Kagome got married and started a family of their own.

Shippo started to date Min.

Koga got married to a female wolf demon.

Kaida and Sesshomaru had two more children. Another little boy, silver hair with a fuzzy dog tail named Kage and a little girl with red hair and dog tail named Mitsuki. All of them lived happily and continued to keep in contact as they lived. Kaida and Kagome continued to be best friends, and did their best to keep their husbands from always fighting.

And this is the end for the story about Kaida. I would love to know what you all think. I hope you enjoyed it. This was my first Inuyasha Fanfiction and is one of my favorites to write.


End file.
